


Carnets de vol d'Harry Potter

by 6Starlight6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry est steward, venez découvrir sa vie entre les vols grandes lignes, le jet lag et les passagers pénibles. Justement, qui est ce blond qui semble peu à l'aise sur son fauteuil première classe. UA sans magie, slash prévu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: New York-Londres

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : J’ai eu beau supplier, me mettre à genoux mais J.K. Rowling n’a rien voulu entendre, elle ne m’a pas donné ses droits sur les personnages d’Harry Potter, dommage pour moi, tout reste à elle.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Date : vendredi 13 avril 2012_

_Départ de : New York JFK_

_Arrivée à : Londres Heathrow_

_Temps de vol : 7 heures_

_Appareil : Airbus A380_

Harry reposa son stylo et son carnet de vol où il notait toutes les informations en rapport avec les vols qu’il effectuait en tant que steward. Il travaillait pour la compagnie British Airways, en tant que steward pour la classe affaire. Son travail était très prenant, toujours à courir le monde, mais il l’aimait beaucoup. De plus il était ami avec ses collègues, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger travaillaient avec lui en classe affaire, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Lavande Brown s’occupaient des deuxièmes classes. Il y avait aussi le pilote Sirius Black et son copilote Remus Lupin.

-Dis, Harry, tu crois qu’Hermione est en couple ? Tu crois que j’ai ma chance ? Demanda soudain Ron à l’arrière de l’espace réservé aux premières classes où les stewards travaillaient.

Harry sourit gentiment, c’était tellement limpide que la jeune femme n’attendait que le roux.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il cependant.

Ron appuya sa tête contre sa main et se mit à observer la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns d’un air rêveur. Elle était si belle dans son uniforme de travail bleu marine, composé, pour les femmes, d’un tailleur strict, d’un chemisier blanc, d’un foulard rouge et de chaussures à talon noires. Les femmes devaient de plus avoir les cheveux relevés. Hermione avait ramené ses cheveux touffus en un chignon lâche. Les garçons pour leur part portaient une chemise blanche, un pantalon ainsi qu’un gilet bleu marine et une cravate rouge. De plus, ils portaient tous un insigne avec leur nom et les langues qu’ils parlaient écrit dessus. Hermione en parlait beaucoup, Ron parlait anglais, japonais et chinois, Harry l’anglais, l’espagnol, l’italien et il avait quelques notions de russe.

Un petit voyant rouge s’alluma alors sur une paroi, signalant qu’un des passagers avait besoin de quelque chose. Hermione étant déjà occuper à contenter une blonde refaite de partout, Harry se dévoua pour aller écouter les caprices d’un des richards de classe affaire. En effet, même s’il travaillait pour les contenter ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il aimait ces gens bourrés de fric qui pètent plus haut que leur cul. C’est ce qu’il se disait en avançant dans l’allée centrale jusqu’à un siège où l’homme le plus beau qu’Harry ait jamais vu était assis. Eh oui, en confirmation de la légende urbaine Harry était gay et il l’assumait bien. Il était aussi plutôt bien dans son genre, grand, musclé juste comme il le fallait, les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts jade et la peau bronzée. Mais en ce moment il se sentait affreusement laid en comparaison avec le passager assis juste devant ces yeux. Il était plutôt mince mais légèrement musclé quand même, la peau pâle aussi pure que la neige vierge, les cheveux d’un blond si claire qu’Harry les crut blanc, élégamment rabattu vers l’arrière, le visage fin, le nez pointu, des lèvres rosées à souhait, délicieusement pincées et le pire, ou le meilleur, des yeux d’un gris acier à vous transpercer l’âme.

Le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr qu’il n’avait pas rêvé. Le jeune homme blond était cependant bien réel et resplendissant dans son costume noir, la chemise noire parfaitement cintré sur son torse qu’Harry devinait fin. Le brun se redressa légèrement et demanda en bredouillant un peu :

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

Mister beauté incarné s’embla enfin remarquer sa présence et planta son regard sur lui. Le jeune steward remarqua alors la cravate noire desserrée, les boutons de la chemise défait et l’air mal à l’aise du passager.

-Un verre d’eau, s’il vous plaît, demanda-t-il d’une voix trainante qui fit se dresser tous les poils du brun.

Harry hocha la tête et repartit vers l’arrière de l’espace première classe, réservé au personnel de bord.

-Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il veut le richton ? S’emporta Ron. Du caviar ? Une rivière de diamant ? Ça me sidéra toujours, comment on est censé leur amener ça ?! On est dans les airs bordel ! On a seulement ce qu’on a à bord !!

-Calme-toi Ron, répondit Harry. Il voulait juste un verre d’eau.

Le roux continua de bougonner dans son coin et Harry repartit dans l’allée avec un verre d’eau.

-Voici, dit-il en tendant le verre à Mister bombe atomique.

-Merci, répondit le blond.

Au moins lui avait été bien élevé.

-Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose pour vous ?

-Non, souffla le blond visiblement très peu à son aise.

-Est-ce que ça va aller, vous semblez assez tendu. Vous avez peur de l’avion ?

Mister bombe atomique lui envoya un regard glacial avant de répondre :

-Je ne suis pas à l’aise dès que mes pieds quittent le plancher des vaches, mais je crains que vous ne puissiez rien faire pour moi.

Harry pensa vaguement qu’il pourrait parfaitement lui faire du bien, mais pour ça il faudrait inclure la disparition miraculeuse de leurs vêtements ainsi qu’un endroit plus intimes que le cockpit d’un avion.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien, notre pilote est excellent et puis, l’avion est le moyen de transport le plus sûr de nos jours.

-Peut-être, répondit le blond en trempant ses lèvres dans son verre d’eau. Mais quand on tombe, on tombe de haut et on ne s’en relève plus.

Harry eut un petit sourire un peu triste, mister bombe atomique était apparemment terrifié par les transports volants alors que les accidents y étaient plus rares qu’en voiture.

-Vous devriez tâcher de vous détendre, en regardant un film par exemple. Nous en avons plein notre catalogue.

Le blond lui lança un regard torve avant de dire :

-Il n’y a que des films catastrophe dans votre foutu catalogue ou alors des comédies romantiques. Est-ce que j’ai une tête à regarder des comédies romantiques !!

-Non bien sûr, murmura le brun. Et les films catastrophe ne vous aiderons pas à vous détendre.

Le blond bu un peu d’eau à son verre avant de demander un peu nerveusement :

-Et sinon, ça paye bien le métier de steward ?

-Pas plus mal qu’un autre. Vous faites quoi dans la vie vous ?

-Je suis dans les affaires, je voyage beaucoup, en avion malheureusement.

-Pourquoi ne pas changer de métier ? Pour que vous ne soyez plus obliger de monter dans un avion.

-Je ne peux pas. J’aime mon métier malgré tout et puis mon père me tuerait si je ne reprenais pas l’affaire familiale.

Ainsi, mister bombe atomique allait hériter de l’entreprise de son père. Ce qui le forçait à emprunter un mode de transport que de toute évidence il abhorrait, autant dire qu’il devait y tenir à cette entreprise familiale.

-En quoi consiste exactement votre travail, demanda Harry par curiosité et aussi pour distraire le blond qui paraissait aller un peu mieux depuis qu’il parlait avec Harry.

-Je suis expert en finance de marché, autant dire que j’achète des entreprises pour les revendre à des plus grosses. C’est passionnant. Et sinon, steward, ce n’est pas trop crevant ?

-On a l’impression de passer plus de temps dans d’autres pays que dans celui d’où l’on vient.

-Vous venez d’où justement, Harry ? Fit le blond en déchiffrant le nom sur le badge du steward.

-J’habite à Londres, à trente minutes de l’aéroport d’Heathrow en voiture. Et vous ?

-Je vis à Londres, près de la City. Mon bureau se trouve là-bas.

Harry hocha la tête, ravi dans apprendre plus sur mister bombe atomique. Le blond finit son verre d’eau qu’il posa sur la tablette devant lui. Et soudain l’avion se mit à trembler fortement.

-Putain, cria le blond. Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?!

-Ne paniquez pas, nous devons être en train de passer dans une zone de turbulences.

-Ouais, c’est ça, et moi je suis le père Noël !!

-Calmez-vous, ordonna Harry en posant sa main sur l’épaule mince du passager terrorisé.

-Putain, commença à psalmodier le blond les yeux exorbités. Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant, je suis trop jeune, j’ai encore des tonnes de choses à faire !! S’il existe un dieu ici-bas, je vous en prie faites que cet avion arrive en une seule pièce à Londres !!

-Ce n’est que des turbulences, continua Harry. Ça va passer.

Le blond se tut alors mais il avait ses mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Le brun commença à caresser de son pouce l’épaule du passager pour qu’il se détende. Quand l’avion arrêta de tanguer, mister bombe atomique se détendit légèrement. Harry ramassa le verre et voulu repartir vers le coin réservé aux personnel de bord mais le blond le retient par le poignet.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez revenir, s’il vous plaît.

Ses joues étaient légèrement teintées de rose, gêné par sa demande incongrue. Harry hocha la tête, heureux de pouvoir tenir compagnie à ce blond si mignon et torride. Le brun se dépêcha donc d’aller ranger le verre vide. Là, Ron l’interpella :

-Alors, il veut quoi encore le richard ?

-Ron ! S’indigna Hermione. Des gens très bien voyage en première classe.

-Ouais ben pas ceux qui me demandent.

Harry sourit, ses deux amis adoraient se disputer, ce qui cachait une profonde attirance, c’était très mignon quoi qu’un peu lassant à la fin.

-J’y retourne, annonça le brun coupant court à la ‘discussion’ entre ses deux amis.

-Ben, tu n’emmènes rien avec toi Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

-Non, je vais juste lui tenir compagnie, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d’aide.

Il s’en alla alors rejoindre mister bombe atomique qui l’attendait nerveusement.

-Je suis de retour, annonça le brun.

Le blond le gratifia d’un sourire un peu penaud tout à fait craquant. Et le brun s’assit sur le siège à côté de son passager, se préparant à passer le reste du vol à rassurer mister bombe atomique. D’ailleurs il pourrait commencer par lui demander son prénom. Ce qu’il fit pour engager la conversation.

-Je m’appelle Drago Malefoy. Et vous c’est Harry Potter, dit le blond en pointant du montant le badge du steward. Vous parlez réellement toutes ces langues ou c’est juste pour faire joli ?

-Oui, je parle toutes ces langues, métier oblige. Et vous, vous savez parler une autre langue ?

-Les seuls langages que je comprends sont l’anglais, celui de l’argent et celui du corps. Et à ce que je peux voir vous me trouvez très à votre gout.

-Qu’est-ce que, bafouilla Harry qui était pourtant sûr de ne rien avoir laissé transparaître.

-La façon que vous avez de me regarder, les yeux sont les miroirs de l’âme comme on dit. Dites-moi, il reste combien de temps avant notre atterrissage ?

-Environ trois heures.

-Putain, seul la moitié du vol a passé. Ça nous laisse le temps de faire connaissance et puis une fois à terre je vous inviterais bien à venir prendre un verre, si vous avez fini de travailler bien sûr.

Harry se sentit rougir, cet homme voyait clair en lui et il rougissait comme une pucelle effarouchée, il avait honte de lui. Il faut dire aussi, pour sa défense, mister bombe atomique, alias Drago Malefoy, dégageait une classe folle depuis que sa nervosité était atténuée par le fait qu’il parlait avec Harry.

-Oui, bien sûr, bredouilla le brun. Ce sera avec plaisir.

Le blond sourit de toutes ses dents blanches et Harry se demanda vaguement s’il n’y avait pas quelque chose de non parfait chez cet homme. Les deux jeunes gens mirent à profit le reste du voyage pour apprendre à se connaitre.

Harry dut quitter le blond pour l’atterrissage de l’appareil, Drago lui dit alors :

-Aujourd’hui nous sommes vendredi 13, en montant dans l’avion j’ai cru que ça me porterait malheur, finalement je crois que c’est plutôt mon jour de chance.

Harry lui sourit joyeusement, il espérait de tout cœur un rapprochement significatif entre lui et mister bombe atomique.

**A suivre.**


	2. 2: Londres-Tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry est steward, venez découvrir sa vie entre les vols grandes lignes, le jet lag et les passagers pénibles. Justement, qui est ce blond qui semble peu à l'aise sur son fauteuil première classe. UA sans magie, slash prévu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : J’ai eu beau supplier, me mettre à genoux mais J.K. Rowling n’a rien voulu entendre, elle ne m’a pas donné ses droits sur les personnages d’Harry Potter, dommage pour moi, tout reste à elle, sauf la trame de l’histoire bien évidemment.  
> Bonne lecture !

_Date : mercredi 18 avril 2012_

_Départ de : Londres Heathrow_

_Arrivée à : Tokyo Narita_

_Temps de vol : 13h_

_Appareil : Airbus A380_

_Remarque : Sirius semblait un peu nerveux au briefing avant vol, je prédis un décollage de pur bourrin et je ne parle même pas de l’atterrissage…_

-Vraiment ? Demanda Ron en lisant par-dessus l’épaule de son collègue.

-Ouais, tu te rappelles de la fois où un passager l’avait énervé avant le décollage à Miami ?

Le roux fit la grimace, ce vol avait été un des plus horribles de toute leur carrière, Sirius avait piloté très brusquement, mais le pire avait été l’atterrissage Harry avait cru que l’homme avait fait exploser le train d’atterrissage de l’avion. Heureusement ça n’avait pas été le cas.

-Les garçons, au lieu de trainasser rendez-vous utile, les sermonna Hermione. Ron tu vas faire l’annonce au micro et Harry va contrôler les identités à l’entrée de l’appareil !

Les deux hommes s’empressèrent de faire ce que leur collègue demandait, ayant peu envie de s’attirer ses foudres. Le brun se posta donc près de la porte et commença à contrôler les billets et les identités des passagers première classe. Il y avait pas mal de japonais sur ce vol, tous patrons de grandes entreprises d’électronique, supposa Harry. Heureusement pour lui ces passager- là maitrisaient parfaitement l’anglais, alors que lui ne parlait pas un mot de japonais, de plus leur accent était assez… mignon, même si ce qualificatif n’allait pas du tout à ces gens fortunés au possible. Un billet ainsi qu’un passeport tendu sous son nez le tira de sa rêverie. Il vérifia le nom inscrit sur le billet et le passeport, Drago Malefoy, parfait, ça concordait. Harry s'apprêtait à rendre les papiers à son possesseur quand la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il était là, plus beau encore que la dernière fois si c’était possible, mister bombe atomique dans toute sa splendeur.

Il était vêtu d’un splendide costume trois pièces gris, d’une chemise noir, une cravate grise, ses cheveux élégamment rabattu en arrière cependant quelques mèches folles venaient caresser ses joues pâles. Il était la classe incarnée. Il portait une petite mallette noire dans sa main gauche. Il toisait de ses yeux acier le steward devant lui et Harry se sentit frémir devant ce regard sans pitié.

-Drago, eut-il cependant le force, le courage ou l’imbécilité de murmurer.

Le blond lui arracha presque des mains son passeport ainsi que son billet, mais Harry remarqua que sa main tremblait affreusement. Mister bombe atomique passa devant lui sans un regard pour aller s’installer sur son siège et le brun le vit commencer à essayer de se détendre, tentant de calmer sa respiration plutôt désordonnée. Harry grimaça légèrement avant de continuer à contrôler les identités des passagers. Quand il eut fini il alla rejoindre Hermione dans la zone réservé au personnel de bord. Ron était à l’avant de l’appareil, il décrocha le micro et commença son speech :

-Au nom de notre compagnie British Airways je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes, la bienvenu à bord de cet Airbus A380, je suis Ron Weasley, moi ainsi que mes deux collègues Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, espérons que vous passerez un bon vol et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n’hésitez pas à nous le demander. La durée de notre voyage est approximativement de treize heures. Nous allons décoller dans quelques minutes mais avant cela je vous prierez d’écouter avec attention les instructions en cas d’accident. Nous espérons que vous passerez un agréable vol en notre compagnie.

Après avoir fait le même discours en japonais, le roux raccrocha son micro et Harry s’avança au milieu de l’allée pour faire une démonstration des gestes en cas d’accident. Il remarqua du coin de l’œil un Drago très nerveux en vue du décollage qui retournait dans ses mains fébriles les instructions de sécurité initialement placées dans la pochette devant son siège. L’avion se mettait lentement en branle, se dirigeant vers la piste de décollage, l’appareil s’arrêta brusquement au bout de la piste et on entendit un grésillement, la voix de Sirius retentit dans tout l’appareil, demandant à la tour de contrôle l’autorisation de décoller. Les stewards se replièrent alors sur les sièges qui leurs étaient réservés, après avoir contrôlé que tous les passagers étaient bien attachés, leurs appareils électroniques éteint. Ils s’attachèrent avec soin. Puis l’avion se mit face à la piste dans un mouvement assez brusque.

-Eh ben, commenta Ron. Si ça commence comme ça, la suite promet je vous le dis.

-Je sens qu’on va en bavez, répondit Harry. Et je ne te parle même pas des passagers malades parce que Sirius va piloter comme un bourrin.

-Clair.

L’appareil commença alors à accélérer sur la piste.

-C’est moi ou on va beaucoup trop vite ? Questionna Ron

-On va beaucoup trop vite, confirma Harry. Ça va être un décollage expresse, espérons qu’il se soit calmé quand viendra l’heure d’atterrir.

-Arrêtez de jacasser comme ça, le sermonna Hermione. Sirius est un des meilleurs pilotes de la compagnie.

-Ouais, quand il n’est pas sur les nerfs, enchaîna Ron. A ces moments-là, vaudrait mieux laisser Lupin piloter.

Harry laissa ses amis se disputer et jeta un regard au blond assis quelques rangées plus loin. Il était complétement crispé sur son siège et ses exercices de respiration d’avant vol n’avaient servi à rien au vu de la peine qu’il avait à prendre son souffle normalement.

L’avion décolla sans incident majeur et les stewards attendirent un instant avant de se détacher. Harry attendit encore un instant avant d’aller rejoindre mister bombe atomique qui avait toujours les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son siège.

-Hello, fit le brun. Ça va ?

Drago le fusilla du regard avant de dire assez hystériquement :

-Vous en avez d’autre des comme ça ? Evidemment que je pète la forme !! Putain, je vais faire un vol de treize heures de temps, comment vous sentiriez vous à ma place ?!!!

-Mal, assurément. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? J’aimerais vous parlez.

-Ce n’est pas ce que vous êtes déjà en train de faire ?!

Harry avait bien conscience que mister bombe atomique passait ses nerfs sur lui, mais il s’en fichait si ça pouvait l’aider à se sentir mieux.

-Je voulais m’excuser pour l’autre jour, commença Harry.

-Oh oui vous pouvez, l’interrompit le blond. Vous m’avez fait poiroter comme un parfait idiot, ce que je déteste par-dessus tout !!

-Je n’ai pas eu le choix, il manquait de personnel sur le vol Londres-Berlin et j’étais de piquet. J’aurais voulu vous avertir mais je n’avais aucun moyen pour vous contacter.

Les yeux gris semblaient le sonder pour découvrir s’il disait la vérité, il se radoucir légèrement au bout d’un moment, apparemment, mister bombe atomique le croyait. Voyant cela Harry décida de tester les limites du blond.

-Dites-moi, fit-il en se penchant en avant le regard séducteur. Vous qui semblez être un expert dans le langage du corps, est-ce que votre réaction ne montrerait pas clairement que je vous plais ?

Les joues de Drago s’enflammèrent sur l’instant et Harry sourit, le trouvant mignon.

-Ce n’est pas ça, tenta de se justifier le passager cramoisie. J’exècre particulièrement le fait d’attendre pour rien.

Le sourire du brun ne fit que s’agrandir, mister bombe atomique essayait de nier l’évidence.

-Peut-être, avança prudemment Harry. Pourrions-nous nous échanger nos numéros pour éviter qu’un incident de ce genre ne se reproduise. Si vous voulez toujours venir prendre un verre avec moi à destination, bien entendu.

Un rictus satisfait étira la bouche de mister bombe atomique et Harry se dit qu’il avait très envie de l’embrasser, cette bouche, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde autour pour cela.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit le blond. Voici ma carte.

Il lui tendit un petit carton avec ses coordonnées, Harry le rangea précieusement dans une de ses poches. Puis, après une légère fouille, il trouva un stylo et un emballage de bonbon sur lequel il écrivit son numéro de portable, il tendit le papier à Drago. Qui, après l’avoir observé un moment, le coinça dans la fourre de son portable, qu’il rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume.

-Bien, fit Harry pour casser le légère silence qui c’était installé. Je vais vous laissez pour le moment. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n’hésitez pas. Sinon, on se revoit à l’atterrissage.

Le blond hocha la tête, son regard perdu dans la vaste étendue de nuage qui se déroulait par-delà le hublot. Harry retourna à l’espace réservé au personnel de bord, se mettant à la disposition des passagers. Hermione était occupée à disposer des cacahuètes dans un bol, Ron pour sa part discutaient avec une charmante asiatique en japonais. A peine eut-il le temps de souffler que le voyant indiquant qu’un passager avait besoin de quelque chose, se mit à clignoter. Il repartit donc voir ce qu’on lui voulait, et il tomba sur mister bombe atomique qui affichait un grand sourire un brin calculateur. Harry fut étonné puis il sourit aussi quand il comprit que Drago l’avait fait exprès.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda le steward.

-J’aimerais un verre d’eau s’il vous plaît.

Harry hocha la tête et alla lui chercher son verre, qu’il s’amusa à décorer avec un parasol en papier, une tranche de citron vert et une paille. Il tendit son verre au blond avec un grand sourire, celui-ci pouffa un instant devant la déco. Harry sourit, il s’était fait pardonner pour son absence de la dernière fois.

-Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il en pensant à l’aversion qu’avait le blond pour les avions.

Pour toute réponse il haussa les épaules en buvant son verre à la paille. Harry le regarda finir de tout boire rapidement avec un sourire attendri quand le blond s’amusa à produire un bruit de succion sur le fond de son verre avec la paille. Ce qui lui fit s’attirer quelques regards outrés de la part des autres passagers classe affaire, le blond y répond par un large sourire victorieux.

-Gamin, murmura Harry.

-Coincé, répondit Drago.

Les deux hommes se mirent à pouffer légèrement quand un cri se fit entendre :

-A l’aide ! Mon ami est en train de s’étouffer !

Harry, rapidement suivit par Ron et Hermione, se précipita vers le passager, un japonais en costume. Il soutenait dans ses bras un autre homme qui éprouvait des difficultés visibles à respirer.

-Que s’est-il passé ? Demanda Hermione en professionnelle.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le japonais avec son accent mignon qu’Harry trouvait stressant sur le coup. Il a juste mangé des cacahuètes.

Hermione se couvrit la bouche des mains en une moue choquée et couina :

-C’est moi qui les lui ai apportées !

-Il doit faire une simple réaction allergique, rationnalisa Ron. Je vais chercher la seringue de médoc.

Le roux partit donc chercher le produit qui permettrait de libérer les voies respiratoires de l’homme. Il revint rapidement avec une seringue qu’il donna à Harry. Le brun déglutit, il était censé savoir comment faire une piqûre en intraveineuse, mais entre la théorie et la pratique il y avait un monde. Il retroussa une manche du passager en détresse et tâtonna pour trouver une veine ou une artère.

-Alors…, le pressa Ron.

-Je ne trouve pas de veine, commença à paniquer Harry en voyant que le passager commençait à prendre un délicate teinte bleuté.

Soudain, une main pâle et fine lui prit la seringue des mains sans qu’il résiste. Et d’un geste sûr elle plante l’aiguille mince dans une veine de l’homme. Une douce odeur de vanille atteignit Harry et quand il se retourna, il se retrouva face à Drago, le regard grave.

-Qu’est-ce que, bredouilla le steward.

-Tenez, dit le blond en lui tendant la seringue vide à présent.

Le brun prit l’objet avec précaution, vérifia que le passager respire à nouveau correctement puis se redressa et se rendit dans l’espace réservé au personnel avec Ron. Mister bombe atomique, sauveur du jour, semblait avoir momentanément disparu.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Demanda Harry assez misérablement.

L’adrénaline étant retombée il se sentait un peu étrange, comme s’il revenait brutalement dans son corps après avoir vu la scène du dessus.

-Un des passagers est intervenu et a fait la piqûre à ta place.

-Comment c’est possible, les passagers ne sont pas censés savoir-faire ce genre de chose.

-Sauf si ce sont des toxicos ou des malades mentaux !

-Ou alors que le passager est diabétique, fit une voix glaciale dans leur dos. Et tous ce qui touche aux seringues et autres piqûres ça le connaît pour devoir s’en faire à lui-même…

Les deux stewards se retournèrent en même temps pour découvrir Drago, sortant des toilettes, une grimace aux lèvres.

-Merci pour tout à l’heure, dit Harry un peu gêné.

-Ce n’est rien…

Le blond regagna ensuite son siège. Harry passa l’heure suivante à s’occuper des passagers jusqu’à ce que mister bombe atomique l’appelle.

-Oui, fit Harry en souriant.

Il remarqua que le blond avait enlevé ses chaussures et incliné son siège.

-Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un somnifère ?

-Bien sûr, voulez-vous une couverture ?

-Non merci, ça ira.

Harry acquiesça et partit chercher ce que le blond lui avait demandé.

-Voici, dit-il en tendant au passager un cachet ainsi qu’un verre d’eau.

Drago fit la grimace avant de souffler :

-Pitoyable n’est-ce pas ?! Pour avoir l’espoir de dormir je suis obligé de prendre un cacheton !! Je suis pitoyable.

-Ne dites pas ça. Vous êtes clairement terrifié par l’avion, cependant vous avez le courage de le prendre à cause de votre métier. D’autre que vous seraient plus lâches et démissionneraient simplement.

Drago ne semblait pas convaincu par le compliment, mais il avala cependant le cachet et vida son verre d’une traite.

-Merci.

-De rien. J’espère que vous pourrez vous reposer un peu.

Le blond hocha la tête en grommelant avant de se tasser sur son siège. Harry repartit travailler.

**#** 11 heures plus tard **#**

-Mesdames et messieurs, annonça Ron au micro. Nous n’allons pas tarder à atterrir à l’aéroport de Narita à Tokyo. Nous vous prions de regagner votre siège, d’éteindre vos appareils électroniques. Vous êtes priés de rester attacher jusqu’à l’arrêt complet de l’appareil. Merci. La température au sol est de 14 degrés Celsius et il est actuellement 8 heures du matin sur la ville. Nous vous souhaitons un bon séjour à Tokyo.

Ron répéta ce discours en japonais avant que lui et Harry contrôle que tous les passagers étaient bien attachés. Ils allèrent ensuite s’assoir dans les sièges qui leurs étaient réservés.

L’atterrissage fut sans aucune douceur, le train de l’avion heurta le tarmac avec fracas et Harry put nettement voir d’où il était les mâchoires crispées de Drago ainsi que sa prise sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. L’appareil roula lentement jusqu’à s’arrêter sur une place de stationnement. Les voyageurs se détachèrent et commencèrent à ramasser leurs bagages de cabine puis se dirigèrent vers la porte à l’avant de l’appareil où Harry se chargeait de leur dire au revoir. Quand il vit le blond passer, sa mallette à la main, il lui glissa rapidement :

-Attendez-moi au restaurant panoramique.

Drago hocha la tête et sortit de l’avion avec satisfaction.

Quand Harry fut enfin libéré de ses obligations de steward il se dépêcha d’aller rejoindre mister bombe atomique. Il le trouva assis à une table, sa valise à côté de lui, baignant dans la lumière matinale qui se répandait largement par la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le tarmac. Les cheveux blonds brillaient de reflets d’or pur. Harry trouvait l’autre homme absolument irrésistible dans son costume gris, le regard dans le vague, un café en main. Il avait défait son nœud de cravate et quelques boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant la naissance de ses fines clavicules.

-Hello, dit Harry timidement en s’installant en face de mister bombe atomique.

Pour toute réponse Drago lui fit le plus beau sourire que la création n’ai jamais porté.

-Vous vous êtes bien remis du vol ? Demanda le steward.

-Oui, le plancher des vaches à un effet apaisant sur moi.

Le brun sourit doucement, heureux de pouvoir enfin partager ce moment avec Drago.

-Que venez-vous faire à Tokyo ? C’est pour le travail ?

-Oui, je suis venu pour convaincre un actionnaire de la société que je veux racheter de me vendre ses parts.

Le steward grimaça, il n’avait pas compris un mot de ce que l’expert en finance venait de dire. Celui-ci sourit, but une gorgée de son café et expliqua :

-En gros, je suis venu ici pour convaincre un mec plein aux as de me refiler ses titres de propriété sur la boîte que je veux racheter.

-Vous avez fait le déplacement juste pour ça ?!

-Disons que ce type est vraiment très plein aux as, qu’il a beaucoup de titres de propriété et que je veux absolument racheter cette boîte.

C’est à ce moment que le serveur arriva, prenant la commande d’Harry, un macchiatto.

-Mais, dites-moi, commença Harry. Si vous voulez lui acheter ses titres, vous devez avoir, vous aussi, pas mal d’argent !

-Pas moi, l’entreprise pour laquelle je travaille.

Le brun hocha la tête. Puis les deux hommes se mirent à se raconter leur enfance respective. La mort des parents d’Harry, son esclavage chez les Dursley. L’éducation sévère de Drago, les attentes toujours plus lourdes reposant sur ses épaules. Ils se découvrirent petit à petit, s’apprivoisant l’un l’autre. Ils restèrent assis là un certain temps, discutant de tout et de rien. Cependant la sonnerie du portable d’Harry interrompit ce moment privilégié. Le brun s’excusa et répondit :

-Oui ?

-Où es-tu ? Le questionna Hermione. Nous allons partir à l’hôtel et je te rappelle que tu DOIS te reposer, ça fait plus de 24 heures que tu es debout et nous retournons en Angleterre dans 10 heures. On t’attend dans cinq minutes au milieu du hall d’entrée.

Avant qu’Harry ait pu protester sa collègue raccrocha. Il lança alors un regard accusateur à son portable.

-Un problème ? Lui demanda Drago.

Le brun soupira avant de répondre :

-Mes collègues m’attendent pour aller à l’hôtel.

Le blond fit un « Oh ! » silencieux avec sa bouche. Le steward devait se sentir fatigué après tout ce temps passer debout.

-Je suis navré, enchaîna le brun. Mais je vais devoir y aller. J’ai été ravi de pouvoir passer ce moment en votre compagnie. J’espère que nous pourrons remettre ça.

-Bien sûr ! J’ai moi aussi été enchanté de faire plus amplement votre connaissance.

Tout en disant cela les deux hommes c’étaient levés. Harry sortit rapidement son portemonnaie de sa poche et en sortit quelques Yens, payant ainsi leur deux boissons. Alors que Drago allait protester il l’interrompit en disant simplement :

-Je vous dois bien ça, pour vous avoir fait patienter inutilement la dernière fois.

-Merci.

Harry hocha la tête, mit sa veste sur ses épaules. Puis poussé par un désir puissant, il se pencha par-dessus la table et caressa de ses lèvres celle de son vis-à-vis. Elles étaient d’une douceur incomparable et d’un gout unique des plus délicieux. Le baiser était très tendre, à peine un effleurement. Cependant il se recula rapidement, pouvant par-là admirer le blond, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, il était magnifique. Mais Harry souffla un simple « au revoir » et quitta le café. Il avait tellement peur d’y aller trop vite et de brusquer le blond qui, dans l’esprit du steward, semblait si fragile. Il voulait prendre son temps, apprendre à le connaître correctement avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Cependant il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de l’embrasser avant de le quitter, cela avait été trop tentant, et le blond avait plutôt bien réagit. Harry soupira de bonheur, effleurant de ses doigts sa bouche qui portait le gout délicat du blond, la saveur qui lui était propre et simplement indéfinissable car elle appartenait à Drago et à lui seul.

Le steward se recomposa un visage à peu près impassible quand il arriva au grand hall, il n’avait pas envie que ses amis l’assomment de questionna sur son air plus que satisfait. Il était si heureux que les choses avancent entre lui et mister bombe atomique.

**A suivre.**


	3. :Washington DC-Londres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : J’ai eu beau supplier, me mettre à genoux mais J.K. Rowling n’a rien voulu entendre, elle ne m’a pas donné ses droits sur les personnages d’Harry Potter, dommage pour moi, tout reste à elle, sauf la trame de l’histoire bien évidemment.  
> Et pour ce chapitre les personnages de Marcus et Becket m’appartiennent, pour ce que j’en fais de toutes façons…

_Date : Jeudi 26 avril 2012_

_Départ de : Washington DC Baltimore_

_Arrivée à : Londres Heathrow_

_Temps de vol : 8h_

_Appareil : Airbus A380_

_Remarque : Une alerte à la bombe a été déclarée dans tout l’aéroport, tous les avions sont bloqués au sol pour que le FBI viennent les fouiller… Franchement ces Ricains…_

Harry soupira en refermant son carnet de vol, une alerte à la bombe venait d’être déclenchée dans l’aéroport de Baltimore de Washington DC, tous les avions au sol étaient fouillés de fond en comble, ce qui incluait les bagages des passagers et les affaires personnelles de tous les employés. L’Airbus de la compagnie British Airways sur lequel travaillait Harry était immobilisé depuis une heure, attendant que les représentants de l’autorité viennent le passer au peigne fin. Le steward trouvait ça stupide, le terroriste aurait très bien profité de ce laps de temps pour s’enfuir, ou faire exploser sa bombe. En attendant le brun devait s’occuper des premières classes qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de l’exaspérer avec leurs reproches, ce n’était quand même pas de sa faute si un tordu avait décidé de bloquer tous les avions au sol.

Le steward fut coupé dans ses réflexions par une dame d’un certain âge qui venait râler près de lui, avec un fort accent écossais :

-C’est tout simplement honteux !! Nous avons plus d’une heure de retard !! Je crois avoir payé suffisamment cher mon billet pour que nous soyons à l’heure !! Votre patron entendra parler de moi, jeune homme !!

Harry soupira et commença à se rependre en excuse à sa cliente quand une voix glacée l’interrompit :

-Vous ne comprenez pas qu’il n’y est pour rien. Si vous tenez absolument à gaspiller votre salive, allez plutôt vous plaindre au FBI !! Laissez donc ce steward en paix, il n’y est pour rien.

La vieille femme tomba en arrêt le visage furieux qu’on ose lui parler de la sorte, puis elle parut étrangement enchantée. Harry se retourna alors et découvrit derrière lui miser bombe atomique qu’il n’avait pas vu entrer dans l’avion trop occupé à subir les plaintes des passagers.

-Monsieur Malefoy, commença la femme d’une voix mielleuse. Comment allez-vous ? Cela fait quelques temps que nous nous sommes plus vus. Vous semblez en pleine forme. Peut-être pourrions-nous aller prendre le thé ensemble une fois que nous serons arrivés à Londres, si nous arrivons un jour bien entendu ?!

A ces mots le blond pâlit, Harry pensa que c’était dû au fait que la dame avait involontairement insinué qu’ils se cracheraient pendant le vol, alors qu’elle pensait probablement à l’énorme retard de l’avion. Avant que la conversation puisse être poussé plus en avant un homme entra dans l’appareil, il portait une veste bleu foncée sur laquelle était inscrit en jaune le mot FBI. L’homme était accompagné de trois collègues, deux hommes et une femme. Celui qui était entré dans l’avion en premier semblait être le chef et il demanda à tout le monde de rassembler ses affaires et de s’assoir calmement sur son siège. Tout le monde lui obéit sans trop de discussion. Les agents du FBI se mirent alors à interroger chaque passager et à fouille leurs bagages personnels. La femme arriva vers Harry et lui demanda ses papiers. Il les lui tendit sans protester.

-Depuis quand travaillez-vous en tant que steward ?

-Depuis cinq ans.

-Pour British Airways ?

-Oui.

-Je vais devoir fouiller vos effets personnels.

Harry lui tendit alors une petite valise à roulettes noire qui contenait toutes ses affaires. L’agent fouilla rapidement à l’intérieur, elle ne trouva rien de suspect et remercia Harry pour sa collaboration. Le brun prit alors son temps pour observer mister bombe atomique. Il était simplement magnifique comme Harry en avait toujours l’impression. Il portait un élégant smoking noir, une chemise blanche et une fine cravate noire. Ses cheveux étaient savamment coiffés en arrière et le brun avait l’envie presque irrésistible de passer ses doigts dedans pour les lui ébouriffer. Harry sourit tendrement en pensant à l’image enchanteresse que cela donnerait. Cependant, il déchanta rapidement en soupirant. Drago ne l’avait même pas regardé une seule fois aujourd’hui. Le brun avait peur d’avoir effrayé l’homme d’affaire en l’embrassant la dernière fois, si l’on pouvait appeler ça un baiser. C’était juste un effleurement, une chaste caresse tout au plus. C’est vrai qu’ils ne s’étaient rien promis mais le steward espérait quand même qu’il se passe quelque chose entre eux… Il trouvait mister bombe atomique tout à fait à son gout autant de par son physique que son caractère. Il se sentait attaché à lui d’une manière inexplicable, il pensait beaucoup à lui, voir sans cesse, il avait l’envie de mieux le connaître, de le protéger envers et contre tout. En fait, il avait envie de tout venant de Drago Malefoy et il était prêt à tout donner pour lui.

Harry secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées plus ou moins bizarres. Il s’approcha de mister bombe atomique dans le but de le saluer comme il se doit, mais il fut devancé par un des agents du FBI.

-Bonjour monsieur, fit l’homme.

Drago hocha la tête en guise de salut.

-Pourrais-je voir vos papiers ainsi que votre billet s’il vous plaît.

Il lui tendit les documents d’un air clairement ennuyé. L’agent fit toutes les vérifications nécessaires puis rendit les documents au blond. Il avisa ensuite la mallette noire posée aux pieds du passager et enchaîna :

-Il me faut fouiller vos affaires. Cet attaché-case est-il à vous ?

-Oui.

-Puis-je l’inspecter ?

-Non, claqua la voix froide de Drago.

Harry en sursauta et il vit clairement l’agent devenir suspicieux à l’égard du blond.

-Pour quelles raisons ? Savez-vous qu’en refusant de coopérer vous êtes passible d’emprisonnement ?

-Evidemment que je le sais, s’énerva mister bombe atomique. Cette mallette contient des documents précieux et secrets en rapport avec mon travail !

Harry frissonna en sentant la colère du passager, ses traits déformés par la rage étaient ma foi très excitant et cela rendit le brun curieux. Il voulait savoir quelle expression ils prenaient quand le blond atteignait l’extase, de préférence dans ses bras.

-Est-ce que ces documents ‘secrets’ qui sont dans votre valise ne seraient pas compromettant ? Des évasions fiscales ? Insinua l’agent fédéral.

-Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?! Répliqua en criant à moitié Drago. Je suis Anglais, l’entreprise pour laquelle je travaille l’est aussi. Les seuls comptes que j’ai à rendre sont auprès de Sa Majesté ! Et en aucun cas envers le fisc de ce foutu pays !

Harry put clairement voir l’agent rougir sous l’insulte et il comprit instantanément que le blond s’était mis dans les ennuis jusqu’au cou. Il décida alors d’agir sur un coup de tête.

-Monsieur, dit-il en s’adressant à l’agent du FBI. Je vous prierais de ne pas déranger plus que nécessaire nos passagers.

-Je ne fais que mon boulot, argumenta l’homme. Vous savez que je peux dégoter un juge qui vous condamnera à un an de prison pour refus d’obtempérer.

-Vous n’avez aucun droit de fourrer votre affreux nez dans les affaires d’une entreprise n’ayant aucun siège sur le territoire américain !

-Je suis agent fédéral, monsieur, j’ai tous les droits qu’il faut.

-Et moi sujet de Sa Majesté la Reine d’Angleterre ! Vous n’avez donc aucun droit sur moi !

-Je vous prierais d’être plus courtois avec moi, monsieur !

-Messieurs, s’il vous plaît, commença à paniquer Harry. Ne pouvez-vous pas régler cette affaire en gentleman ?

-Gentleman, rit l’agent. Une belle utopie d’angliche ça ! Monsieur, pour la dernière fois, je vous demande de me donner votre mallette !

Drago grimaça une expression furieuse effrayante, il tendit son majeur droit et lança froidement :

-Voilà tout ce que je veux bien vous donner, bien profondément évidemment.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. Le blond était vraiment hargneux. L’agent du FBI devient encore plus rouge si c’était possible, sortit ses menottes, les passa autour des poignets de Drago en scandant :

-Je vous arrête pour refus d’obtempérer, insultes et provocations envers un agent fédéral. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tous ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenus contre vous lors de votre procès.

Le blond avait un étrange sourire satisfait sur le visage pendant que l’homme le faisait se relever et le traînait hors du cockpit de l’avion.

-Eh, vous, le steward, apostropha l’agent. Vous êtes témoin, prenez la mallette et suivez nous.

Harry obéit aussitôt.

Ils grimpèrent dans une voiture estampillée des lettres FBI. Le blond fut sans ménagement poussé sur la banquette arrière, Harry s’assit à côté de lui, la mallette noire sur les genoux. L’agent fédéral rappela ses collègues et s’installa avec eux. La voiture démarra et fila à toute vitesse sur le tarmac. Ils se stoppèrent près d’une porte d’entrée dans un coin plutôt reculé de l’aérogare. On les fit descendre du véhicule. Un agent tira Drago par le bras et le mena jusqu’à une petite pièce disposant d’une table et de quatre chaises. Il installa le blond sur une de celle-ci et Harry vint tout naturellement s’assoir à son côté, la mallette serrée contre lui. Un autre agent entra et les deux fédéraux s’assirent en face d’eux.

-Bon, lâcha celui qui semblait être le chef. Peux-tu m’expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé, Marcus ?

-Ce passager, répondit le dit Marcus en pointant le blond du doigt. A refusé de me laisser fouiller le contenu de son attaché-case. Il dit qu’il contient des documents ‘secrets’.

Pour montrer son scepticisme face aux propos énoncés avant par Drago, il mima avec ses doigts les guillemets quand il dit le mot secret.

-De plus, continua-t-il. Il avait un comportement violent et injurieux envers moi.

Harry put voir mister bombe atomique lever les yeux au ciel, apparemment il trouvait que l’agent en faisait trop. Le steward pour sa part ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette situation.

-Et pourquoi est-il là lui ? Demanda le supérieur en montrant le brun du menton.

-Il est témoin de la scène.

Le supérieur se passa une main sur le visage, étrangement las.

-Bon, souffla-t-il. Messieurs, j’aurais besoin de vos papiers.

-Ça risque d’être difficile, lâcha Drago acerbe. Je suis toujours menotté !

Il agita les mains pour montrer les bracelets de fer.

-Marcus, ordonna l’agent avec un mouvement de tête vers le suspect.

L’homme obéit en ronchonnant et le blond avait un large sourire quand ses poignets furent libérés. Une légère marque rouge était visible, tranchant avec la pâleur de sa peau.

Les deux civils tendirent leur passeport aux fédéraux. Le supérieur, qui se trouva être le lieutenant Becket, d’après sa plaque quand Harry put enfin la lire, examina rapidement leurs papiers.

-Bien. Est-ce que vos affaires ont été fouillées ? Demanda Becket à Harry.

-Oui, par une de vos collègues.

Le lieutenant hocha la tête satisfait. Puis enchaîna en s’adressant à Drago :

-Et vous, vous ne voulez pas montrer le contenu de votre mallette.

-Elle contient des documents privés en rapport avec l’entreprise pour laquelle je travaille. Et votre collègue n’avait pas l’air de comprendre !

Harry avait l’impression qu’il mettait tout le dédain du monde dans le mot collègue.

-Et il est possible que quelques grossièretés m’aient échappé, enchaîna-t-il.

-Quoi ! Eclata l’agent Marcus. Il m’a fait un doigt d’honneur.

Quand il dit cela on aurait dit un gamin qui se plaignait auprès de sa mère avec le célèbre ‘c’est lui qu’a commencé !’ Le lieutenant sembla l’avoir remarqué et soupira une fois encore.

-Seriez-vous prêt à vous excuser ? Demanda-t-il à l’adresse de l’homme d’affaire.

-Pas tant qu’il n’aura pas retiré ce qu’il a dit sur les Anglais.

Becket lança un regard noir à son agent, avec sur le visage une expression qui déconseillait à Marcus de désobéir. L’agent en faute grogna quelque peu, se dandina sur sa chaise puis finit par s’excuser. Drago sembla satisfait et dit :

-Veuillez m’excuser, mes paroles et mes actes ont dépassé ma pensée.

L’agent Marcus sembla vaguement satisfait alors qu’un grand sourire ornait le visage du blond.

Harry le soupçonnait de s’amuser comme un fou de la situation. Alors que lui se sentait plutôt mal à l’aise.

-Bien, souffla le lieutenant Becket. Cependant, il me faut toujours fouiller vos bagages de cabine, c’est la loi. Et même en tant qu’étranger sur le territoire américain vous vous devez de la respecter !

Drago parut soudain assez mécontent, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il demanda froidement :

-J’aimerais parler à votre patron !

-Pardon ? S’exclama Becket les yeux écarquillés.

-Vous m’avez très bien compris.

-Vous voulez parler au patron du FBI ?!

-Exactement.

A son visage, Harry devina que l’agent hésitait entre rire aux éclats ou se sentir insulté. Marcus pour sa part avait les yeux ronds. Le steward ne savait plus trop quoi penser de cette situation de plus en plus grotesque.

-Je sais qu’il est ici, enchaîna le blond. Pour une opération de cette envergure il a dû se déplacer personnellement.

Les deux agents semblaient soudain ne plus savoir quoi faire. Le regard de Drago était intransigeant. Un silence dérangeant s’installa. Jusqu’à ce que le lieutenant Becket, sous la pression des yeux gris, sorte son portable de sa poche. Il composa un numéro et sortit de la pièce. De longues minutes plus tard, aux cours desquelles l’agent Marcus et Drago s’affrontèrent du regard, le lieutenant revint accompagné d’un autre homme. Il était grand, vêtu entièrement de noir, de sa chemise à sa veste de costume en passant par sa cravate. Il avait des cheveux noirs lui frôlant les épaules, des yeux foncés, le nez un peu tordu dû à une fracture. La première chose qu’il fit en arrivant dans la pièce fut de perdre son regard froid pour une expression étonnée. Il s’exclama alors :

-Drago !?

-Bonjour parrain, rétorqua celui-ci.

-Que t’arrive-t-il ? Enchaîna l’homme.

Le blond lui expliqua toute la situation depuis le contrôle d’identité dans l’avion. L’homme en noir se tourna alors vers les agents et ordonna sèchement :

-Vous allez libérer ces deux hommes, oublier jusqu’à leur existence et je ne veux pas un mot de tout ceci dans vos rapports. Et je suppose qu’il est inutile de rajouter que si vous parlez de cet incident à qui que ce soit rien ne m’empêchera de vous le faire payer chèrement.

Le deux agents blanchirent mais acquiescèrent. Puis l’homme en noir entraîna Drago et Harry hors de la pièce.

-Sinon, comment vas-tu, mon cher filleul ? Demanda l’homme.

-Bien.

-Et tes parents ?

-Pareil.

-Cela m’étonnerait que Lucius aille « bien ».

Le blond soupira et finit par dire :

-Sa dernière lubie est de virer la moitié de ses assistants pour des raisons plus stupides les unes que les autres.

-Et ils se laissent faire ?

-Evidemment.

L’homme en noir qui devait avoir la petite cinquantaine, secoua la tête, montrant ainsi sa désapprobation, mais un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Harry était un peu perdu, il ne comprenait plus grand-chose à la situation.

-Qui est-ce ? Chuchota-t-il au blond.

-Mon parrain, répondit-il. Severus Rogue, et accessoirement le patron du FBI.

-Je pensais que vous étiez Anglais.

-Mais je le suis, ce qui n’empêche pas mon parrain de ne pas l’être.

Le brun hocha la tête.

-Votre avion a décollé il y a quelques minutes, révéla alors Rogue. Le pilote n’a pas jugé bon de vous attendre, cela aurait trop retardé le vol. Mon pilote privé est prêt à vous emmener où bon vous semblera.

-Je crois qu’on se contentera de Londres, répondit Drago en jetant un coup d’œil au brun.

Harry hocha la tête, il n’avait envie d’une seule chose, rentrer chez lui et regarder un bon match de foot à la télévision, il en avait marre de ce pays de dingue. Bien sûr, il n’avait absolument rien contre le fait de passer la nuit dans un endroit quelconque avec mister bombe atomique, dans toutes les positions qu’il pouvait bien lui plaire. Il se secoua la tête, ce n’était peut-être pas le moment de penser à ça.

Rogue les emmena dans un terminal un peu à l’écart du gros de l’aéroport. Sur le tarmac les attendait un jet privé flamboyant. Le pilote s’approcha d’eux et son patron lui donna le plan de vol. Drago et Harry montèrent alors à bord, non sans avoir remercier le patron du FBI qui jeta un regard soucieux à son filleul passablement blanchâtre.

Harry s’installa dans un des siège en cuire du cockpit le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement cette alerte à la bombe n’avait pas que des mauvais côtés, déjà il était dispensé de travailler, ensuite il allait passer 8 heures avec mister bombe atomique sans être obligé de faire autre chose à côté. D’ailleurs le blond s’assit à côté de lui, la respiration hachée.

-Vous croyez qu’il pilote bien ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Je pense que le gouvernement américain ne prendrait pas le risque de voir le patron du FBI mourir dans un stupide accident d’avion. Alors oui, je pense que c’est un bon pilote.

Cependant cela n’eut pas l’air de détendre le blond. Le pilote prit alors la parole, annonçant le départ. L’appareil se mit en marche et il se dirigea vers la piste de décollage. Quand il commença à accélérer la main de Drago agrippa celle d’Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cela ravit le brun au plus haut point malgré l’impression qu’on passait ses doigts à la broyeuse. La force de l’étreinte diminua un peu quand l’avion eut stabilisé sa trajectoire et Harry en profita pour lui caresser le dos de la main avec son pouce et les muscles des épaules de mister bombe atomique se relâchèrent doucement.

-Pourquoi avez-vous si peur de l’avion ? Demanda alors le steward pour distraire un peu le blond.

Drago eut un petit sourire et renifla de mépris, visiblement envers lui-même.

-Je n’ai pas toujours eu peur, avoua-t-il. Quand j’étais enfant je prenais souvent l’avion pour aller en vacances dans différents endroits. Et puis, un soir je regardais les informations à la télévision avec mes parents et ils ont montré des images des attentats du 11 septembre sur le World Trade Center, c’est à ce moment-là que ma vision des choses à changer. J’avais 17 ans à l’époque mais cela m’a profondément choqué, c’est à partir de ce moment que j’ai véritablement eu peur de l’avion et de tout ce qu’il représente. Même me trouver dans un aéroport me donne des sueurs froides ! Bon sang !

Il frappa alors sa tête sur son siège en fermant douloureusement les yeux. Il semblait déçu par lui-même, comme s’il aurait dû n’avoir peur de rien. Harry haussa un sourcil puis prit la parole dans le but de réconforter un peu mister bombe atomique :

-Moi c’est les épouvantails.

Le blond lui jeta un regard peu convaincu.

-Ils me font froid dans le dos, continua le steward. A rester planter là dans leurs champs, les bras écartés, leurs guenilles flottant dans le vent. Brrr… C’est affreux, ça me donne même des cauchemars. Et si on l’associe avec un vol de corbeaux et une matinée brumeuse c’est encore pire.

Le blond le regardait avec les yeux écarquillés, Harry sourit un peu piteusement il espérait que son compagnon de voyage n’allait pas se moquer de lui.

-C’est vrai que ce n’est pas la plus agréable des visions que l’on peut avoir, commença Drago. Cependant je doute que l’un d’entre eux vienne vous attaquer pendant votre sommeil.

-Je le sais bien, mais j’en ai peur, c’est parfaitement stupide je vous l’accorde, mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça.

Le blond hocha la tête et son regard se porta au dehors par le hublot. Harry observa un instant son cou fin ainsi dégagé et il déglutit difficilement, ce qu’il voulait l’embrasser, le mordre doucement même pour prouver au monde entier que Drago Malefoy lui appartenait. Il soupira doucement, pour cela il fallait déjà que le blond l’accepte, ce qui n’était pas encore le cas malheureusement. Cependant sa main était toujours dans la sienne et ça l’enchantait grandement, il espérait même pouvoir rester ainsi tout le long du vol. Harry ferma les yeux, décidé à se reposer un peu, il repensa aux mots du blond, enfin plu particulièrement à l’âge qu’il avait dit avoir en 2001. Après un rapide calcul mental il arriva à la conclusion que Drago avait maintenant 28 ans. Le steward sourit doucement ça leur faisait quatre ans d’écart vu qu’il allait avoir 32 ans en juillet.

-Vous croyez que j’arriverais à m’en débarrasser un jour ? Demanda soudain Drago.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur le blond qui attendait visiblement de lui une réponse positive. Cependant, au risque de le décevoir, il préféra dire la vérité :

-Je ne pense pas, à part si vous allez chez un psychanalyste ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, et encore je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche et ces types sont rudement chers.

Et puis ça vous donne un air très mignon, mais ça le brun s’abstient de le dire pour ne pas heurter la fierté de mister bombe atomique. Drago le regarda alors avec une étrange émotion dans ses yeux gris et un petit sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres minces avant qu’il ne se détourne.

-Parlons de quelque chose de plus joyeux, qu’en dites-vous ?

Drago reporta son attention sur lui avec un petit sourire et ils discutèrent de ce qui rend heureux sans pour autant être trop intime, mais les deux apprécièrent cette discussion, à tel point que le blond en oublia de stresser et que sa main enserrait toujours celle du steward.

**#** 7 heures plus tard **#**

Une fois que les deux hommes avaient récupéré toutes leurs affaires ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le grand hall de l’aéroport d’ Heathrow. Une fois arrivé, Drago s’arrêta et se tourna face à Harry.

-Bien, fit ce dernier. Ce vol était très agréable en votre compagnie.

Le blond hocha doucement la tête. Et Harry lutta contre l’envie de se pencher et d’embrasser ses lèvres délicieusement rosées, il avait déjà effrayé une fois mister bombe atomique, mieux valait ne pas recommencer. Il lui tendit alors la main :

-J’espère que l’on se reverra, dit-il un peu formellement.

Drago regarda alors sa main en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il prit une grande inspiration et chuchota alors :

-Vous ne voudriez pas plutôt m’embrasser comme la dernière fois ?

Harry en sursauta presque. Il laissa tomber sa main contre son flanc avec un petit sourire heureux, il s’approcha de lui, très près mais cependant pas assez, leurs lèvres ne faisaient que se frôler.

-Seulement si tu laisses tomber le vouvoiement, Drago.

Sans répondre le blond se mit sur la pointe des pieds, noua ses bras derrière la nuque d’Harry et le rapprocha de lui pour enfin poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Ils en gémirent tous les deux de contentement, preuve d’un désir refoulé. Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille fine de mister bombe atomique et il ne put plus attendre, il caressa doucement les lèvres du blond de sa langue. Celui-ci s’empressa d’ouvrir la bouche, ils gémirent une nouvelle fois quand leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Ils s’embrassèrent comme des affamés, ne portant peu attention au flux des voyageurs qui entraient dans l’aéroport. Beaucoup se retournaient sur eux, certains avec des grimaces de dégoût sur visage, mais les deux hommes avaient les yeux fermés ils n’en surent donc rien. Ils apprécièrent à leur juste valeur le toucher de l’autre. Harry se sentait fondre sous la douceur des lèvres de Drago et il ne pensait sincèrement pas qu’il existait dans ce monde une personne embrassant mieux que lui. Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement, malheureusement pour lui, quelqu’un s’approcha d’eux et se mit à tousser très désagréablement. Les deux hommes se séparèrent alors avec regret. Harry tourna son regard en direction du gêneur. Il avait le profil du parfait boxeur, grand, un peu plus qu’Harry, des petits yeux, musclé, trop, les cheveux bruns ou noirs rasés près du crâne. Le steward pensa d’abord qu’il s’agissait d’un passager homophobe venu les passer à tabac, il se déplaça alors légèrement pour se mettre devant Drago de façon à le protéger en cas d’attaque. Cependant, à son grand étonnement, le blond adressa la parole au colosse d’un ton très autoritaire :

-Qu’y a-t-il Grégory ? Grinça-t-il.

-Votre père m’a demandé de venir vous chercher à l’aéroport, monsieur Rogue a appelé en disant que vous risquiez d’avoir du retard et qu’il ne fallait pas que votre mère s’inquiète. Alors votre père m’a envoyé, il dit que vous êtes invité à passer quelques jours au manoir.

Drago se mit à soupirer alors en se pinçant l’arête du nez.

-Vous êtes prié de me suivre, rajouta le colosse.

-Désolé, commença le blond. Mais j’ai une affaire importante en cours avec ce monsieur.

Il montra Harry de la main.

-C’est un steward, remarqua Grégory stoïquement.

-En effet, mais il n’empêche qu’un affaire urgente nous attend, donc si vous voulez bien nous excuser.

Il prit alors Harry par la main et marcha rapidement en direction de la sortie.

-Où allons-nous ? Demanda le brun.

-Taxi, lui répondit le blond.

Une fois à l’extérieur ils s’engouffrèrent dans le premier taxi venu. Le chauffeur démarra en trombe, pressé par Drago qui ne voulait surtout pas que Grégory les rattrape.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le suivre ? Demanda alors Harry.

-Parce que la dernière chose que j’ai envie de faire aujourd’hui c’est d’aller voir mes parents.

-Qu’as-tu envie de faire dans ce cas ?

Harry avait un petit sourire lubrique sur les lèvres et Drago sembla le remarquer puisqu’il rit quelque peu avant de déclarer :

-Aussi excitant soit ton regard, je ne peux rester avec toi, j’ai quelques documents confidentiels à aller mettre en lieu sûr.

Il tapota de sa main sa mallette noire. Harry comprenait même si ça ne l’enchantait guère. Le taxi arriva rapidement devant chez lui et avant de sortir du véhicule il se pencha pour donne un baiser au blond, celui-ci soupira de bien-être. Quand il se décolla, il dit simplement :

-Appelle-moi.

Il préférait laisser l’initiative à Drago pour une fois. Celui-ci hocha la tête, puis le steward sortit de la voiture qui redémarra en trombe. Il la regarda disparaître un instant avant de monter dans son appartement. Finalement sa soirée se résumerait à une douche, une bière et un match de foot.

**A suivre.**


	4. Londres-Wiltshire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : J’ai eu beau supplier, me mettre à genoux mais J.K. Rowling n’a rien voulu entendre, elle ne m’a pas donné ses droits sur les personnages d’Harry Potter, dommage pour moi, tout reste à elle, sauf la trame de l’histoire bien évidemment.

_Date : Dimanche 6 mai 2012_

_Départ de : Appartement de Harry Potter, Londres_

_Arrivée à : Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire_

_Temps de vol : 3h **(1)**_

_Appareil : Opel Astra 2009_

_Remarque : Je déteste les GPS._

Harry soupira en changeant la fréquence de son autoradio, il en avait marre, cela faisait bientôt trois heures qu’il roulait sur cette fichue autoroute et c’était d’une monotonie…

-Prenez la prochaine sortie, l’informa alors la voix métallique de son GPS.

-Ce n’est pas trop tôt, grommela-t-il en prenant la bretelle de sortie.

Il fut conduit dans une petite ville où son GPS décida que le chemin le plus court à emprunter n’était pas la belle route droite et large qui traversait la localité, mais plutôt un labyrinthe de rues étroites.

Harry en poussa un soupir exaspéré. Lui et son GPS n’avaient apparemment pas la même notion de « chemin le plus rapide ».

Après plusieurs grincements de dents de la part du brun et quelques priorités plus loin, la sortie de la ville arriva avec un soulagement non dissimulé.

Si Harry se retrouvait maintenant en pleine campagne anglaise à suivre les indications d’une machine complètement détraquée c’était parce que Drago l’avait appelé un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Au téléphone, il avait eu une voix un peu froide en lui disant qu’il était invité au manoir familial pour qu’il puisse le présenter à ses parents. Harry trouvait ça très gênant. Après tout, ils s’étaient embrassés une seule fois et ils ne s’étaient pas revus depuis. Ils s’étaient bien appelés quelques fois, mais leurs horaires surchargés les avaient empêchés d’organiser un rendez-vous. De ce fait, Harry estimait qu’il était beaucoup trop tôt pour rencontrer la famille de Drago. Mais le blond avait eu l’air d’y tenir, alors il n’avait rien dit. Cela lui donnait une occasion de le revoir. Il n’était alors pas au courant que le manoir familial des Malefoy se trouvait à trois heures de route de Londres. Mais heureusement, il était bientôt arrivé. Une petite route de campagne se déroulait devant les pneus de sa voiture et le GPS lui annonçait plus que dix minutes de route.

Dix minutes plus tard, le paysage n’avait toujours pas changé quand la machine diabolique annonça :

-Vous êtes arrivés !

-Quoi ! Cria Harry.

Il était au milieu de nulle part. Pas un seul village ne se dessinait à l’horizon et encore moins un manoir.

-Stupide machine !

Il posa violemment son front sur le volant de sa voiture en continuant à insulter son GPS. Quand il estima en avoir eu pour son compte, il se redressa en poussant un gros soupir de lassitude. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il ne lui restait plus qu’une seule solution.

Harry aurait pu demander son chemin à un passant mais il n’y avait personne sur la route. En même temps, l’air était tellement saturé d’humidité et de gros nuages gris flottaient dans le ciel. Il n’allait sans doute pas tarder à pleuvoir.

En poussant un nouveau soupir, Harry sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche. Il se sentait complétement stupide d’avoir à faire ça, mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Résolu, il composa le numéro de Drago. Le blond décrocha rapidement :

-Allô, dit-il froidement.

Harry frissonna. L’homme d’affaire n’avait pas l’air de bonne humeur.

-Salut, c’est moi.

-Mmmh, marmonna l’autre.

-J’ai un petit souci, continua le brun quelque peu gêné par la situation et l’antipathie du blond. Je suis perdu.

Harry trouvait qu’il avait l’air d’un gamin et il détestait ça !

Il entendit Drago soupirer au bout du fil.

-Est-ce que tu as passé le village Troupaumé ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit l’autre après un court instant de réflexion. J’ai pris la direction de Bledpourri, puis j’ai tourné à gauche au premier croisement. Et là, mon GPS m’a dit que j’étais arrivé, mais il n’y a rien autour de moi.

Et là, Harry l’entendit, ce petit son que font les gens au téléphone quand ils sourient. Il sut alors que si Drago était de mauvaise humeur, ce n’était pas à cause de lui. Cela le rassura et lui permit d’être un peu plus à l’aise vis-à-vis de la situation.

-Tu es bien arrivé, l’informa le blond. C’est le début de notre propriété. Tu n’as cas continuer tout droit sur cette route jusqu’au manoir. Les grilles sont ouvertes, tu peux te parquer dans la cour. A tout de suite.

-Merci, à tout de suite.

Harry raccrocha et se mit en route.

Comme Drago l’avait dit, il arriva près d’une grille haute, en fer forgé, après quelques minutes. Il dépassa l’entrée avec un regard sceptique. Au loin, le manoir se dessinait. Il était immense et très sombre, digne d’un bon film d’horreur rétro, mais de loin pas un endroit pour y vivre selon le steward.

Les pneus de sa voiture crissaient sous les graviers de l’allée qui menait au manoir. Il parqua ensuite sa fière Opel Astra à côté d’une splendide Maserati Granturismo noire. Harry avait beau s’y être attendu cela lui remua quand même les entrailles de savoir que cette voiture était peut-être à Drago. Il se sentait minable et pas à la hauteur du blond. Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour se remettre d’aplomb. Il finit par sortir de sa voiture, même si il avait plutôt honte de l’appeler comme ça en ce moment, emportant avec lui les fleurs qu’il avait achetées pour madame Malefoy. Après tout, cette invitation était assez inattendue et impromptue, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour ne pas se montrer poli.

Les portes du manoir étaient en bois sombre, elles devaient facilement mesurer trois mètres de haut et peser un poids considérable. Quand Harry sonna un homme d’un certain âge vint lui ouvrir. Il considéra le brun d’un œil critique avant de lui dire :

-Monsieur Potter ?

-Euh, oui, répondit ce dernier quelque peu intimidé.

-La famille Malefoy vous attend dans le petit salon.

Ah !

C’est ce qu’Harry aurait voulu dire si cela n’était pas impoli.

Le petit salon…

C’était bien joli, mais il n’avait aucune idée où s’était. Surtout que le manoir paraissait immense. Et puis d’abord, c’était quoi un « petit salon » exactement ? Une petite pièce avec un mini-canapé et une mini-télé ? Perdu dans ses pensées Harry ne faillit pas entendre ce qui apparaissait comme étant le majordome des Malefoy :

-Monsieur, puis-je prendre votre veste ? Et vous débarrassez de ce bouquet pour le mettre dans un vase ? Madame vous remercie par avance.

Le brun se laissa faire, supposant que c’était normal d’agir ainsi. Quand l’autre homme eut rangé son blouson et tendu les fleurs à une jeune femme, il l’invita à le suivre. Ils parcoururent une bonne dizaine de couloirs avant que le domestique ouvre une porte et attendit tranquillement que l’invité entre à l’intérieur de la pièce. Celui-ci s’exécuta en bredouillant :

-Euh… Merci.

Harry se sentait très mal à l’aise. Bien qu’il ait l’habitude de s’occuper de personnes fortunées, tout ceci n’était pas son monde et il se sentait déjà de trop. Cependant faisant fi de son inconfort, il franchit la porte.

Le petit salon était en fait une pièce de taille respectable, pour le steward, où étaient disposés quelques fauteuils de style Louis XVI autour d’une table basse en bois blanc du même style. Il n’y avait nulle trace de mini-télé dans la pièce, seuls quelques tableaux miteux étaient accrochés au mur. Trois des sièges de la pièce étaient occupés. Drago se trouvait entre ses deux parents, il était vêtu d’un jeans slim noir qui moulait « agréablement » ses jambes fuselées, d’une chemise bleue nuit cintrée près de son torse, le premier bouton défait laissait entrevoir la naissance de ses fines clavicules, les manches avaient été retroussées jusqu’au coude. Le blond avait les jambes croisées et il regardait doucement, presque tendrement, Harry. Ce dernier eut besoin d’un moment pour se remettre dans l’ambiance « Première rencontre avec les parents de Drago » et non pas basculer dans « TOUS SUR MISTER BOMBE ATOMIQUE !!!!!!! ».

-Bonjour Harry, intervint la voix douce de ladite bombe atomique. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

Le brun se gratta la nuque gêné.

-Euh… Ouais, répondit-il en sentant une petite rougeur naître sur ses joues.

Il avait honte. Harry avait honte de lui. Il se comportait comme une gamine de treize ans face à son amoureux secret. Ce n’était pas la première fois, en 31 ans de vie, qu’il rencontrait les parents d’une de ses conquêtes. Mais cette fois-ci était différente et ce n’était pas seulement parce que les Malefoy semblaient incroyablement riches. Peut-être était-ce parce que les sentiments de Drago lui importaient vraiment.

Harry savait très bien qu’il trouvait le blond diablement attirant, qu’ils s’entendaient bien et qu’ils avaient comme des atomes crochus. Mais il ignorait s’il l’aimait, de toute façon c’était peut-être un peu tôt pour ça. Mais il savait aussi qu’il n’aurait pas fait trois heures de route pour n’importe qui, surtout pas pour tomber dans un monde avec des petits salons sans mini-télé.

Un bruit de froissement fit sortir le beau brun de ses pensées. Le père de Drago s’était levé et s’avançait vers lui.

-Bonjour monsieur Potter, je suis Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago, annonça-t-il en lui serrant la main.

Il était vêtu d’un costume gris classique. Ses cheveux blonds, le même que Drago, étaient attaché dans son dos et ses yeux froids semblaient pouvoir tout transpercer. Il dégageait une impression très glaciale. Harry sut au premier coup d’œil qu’il n’aimerait pas cet homme.

La mère de Drago vint ensuite vers lui. Elle portait une simple mais élégante robe noire qui lui allait si parfaitement qu’Harry se demanda si elle n’avait pas été créée pour elle. Ses longs cheveux blonds, de quelques teintes plus foncées que ceux de son mari et de son fils, étaient relevés en un chignon un peu relâché. Ses yeux acier, les mêmes que Drago, étaient emplis d’une sympathique politesse. Elle lui tendit la main en se présentant comme étant Narcissa Malefoy. Harry la lui serra en fronçant les sourcils à la vue de Drago qui lui faisait des gestes bizarre.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance, dit sincèrement le brun.

-Moi de même, répondit Narcissa en souriant doucement.

Elle retira sa main de celle du jeune homme avec une petite moue d’excuse que le steward ne comprit pas. Mais avant qu’il puisse se poser plus de question, Drago se leva de son fauteuil et vint à sa rencontre.

Harry avait essayé de se préparer à ce moment, il était primordial. Il lui fallait agir de manière à ne surtout pas embarrasser le blond devant sa famille. Ce n’était pas une mince affaire, surtout qu’il ne savait pas si son partenaire était friand des démonstrations d’affections publiques.

Drago passa une de ses mains dans le dos du steward et lui fit un bisou sur la mâchoire.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois venu, lui dit-il.

Apparemment, les démonstrations publiques ce n’étaient pas trop son truc, en conclu Harry. Tant mieux, il préférait ne pas trop se donner en spectacle. Le blond s’écarta de lui en souriant.

-Viens, continua-t-il. Nous allons rejoindre mes parents dans la salle à manger.

En effet, tout à ses réflexions, Harry n’avait pas vu que le couple Malefoy avait quitté la pièce.

-C’était pour quoi les signes tout à l’heure ? Demanda-t-il au blond.

-Disons que, normalement, on fait un baisemain à une dame, lui répondit-il toujours souriant.

-Ah… Désolé, je savais pas.

Drago fit un geste de la main pour lui montrer que ce n’était pas si important. Harry attrapa sa main avant qu’il ait eu le temps de la rabattre contre son flanc. Il tira sur son bras pour attirer mister bombe atomique contre son torse. Son regard se fit intense pendant que Drago levait vers lui des yeux timides. Sans plus attendre le brun plongea sur les lèvres rosées de son vis-à-vis pour les embrasser avec délicatesse. C’était juste une petit baiser, à peine une pression, mais cela rassura Harry. Il se sépara ensuite du blond avec un clin d’œil joueur.

Peut-être que ce dîner ( _NdA : déjeuner pour nos amis français_ ) allait être plus intéressant que prévu, surtout si il arrivait à s’éclipser un moment avec le blond. Il devait y avoir pas mal de pièces vides dans ce manoir non ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle à manger du manoir, la pièce était tout simplement énorme. Harry était sûr qu’on pouvait mettre son appartement entier dans cet espace, juste rempli par une énorme table en bois foncé ainsi que plusieurs chaises accordées au premier meuble.

Le repas se passa sans accros. En fait, Harry s’arrangeait pour avoir le plus souvent possible quelque chose dans la bouche pour éviter de répondre aux questions de ses hôtes. Et puis de toute façon, les Malefoy ne paraissaient pas être des gens très causant. Mais à la fin du dessert, Narcissa dit quelque chose qui intrigua le brun :

-Tu sais, Drago, tu aurais pu nous avertir toi-même de ton nouveau bonheur. Cela ne nous gêne nullement qu’il, excusez-moi monsieur Potter, ne vienne pas de la haute société. J’ai été très déçu que ce soit Grégory qui nous l’apprenne.

-Oui, mère, maugréa Drago.

La lumière se fit dans l’esprit d’Harry. C’était les parents du blond qui l’avait invité au manoir, et non le blond lui-même. Ce dernier n’en avait même pas parlé à ses parents. Il jugeait sûrement que c’était trop tôt. Le brun se sentit rassuré, il n’avait plus à s’inquiéter de ne pas être sur la même longueur d’onde.

Quand toutes les assiettes furent débarrassées, Harry trouva un prétexte pour s’en aller. Ce dîner l’avait épuisé et il avait une longue route à faire. Il prit donc congé de monsieur et madame Malefoy. Mais Drago l’accompagna jusqu’à sa voiture.

-Désolé pour tout ça, lui dit alors le blond. Le chauffeur que nous avons croisé la dernier fois à l’aéroport leur à tout rapporté et ils ont absolument tenu à te rencontrer. Ça ne m’enchantait pas, mais ils m’ont forcé la main… Pas que tu crois que ça ne m’a pas fait plaisir de te voir mais comment dire…

Sa main grattait nerveusement sa nuque.

-C’était trop tôt, compléta pour lui Harry.

-Exactement, sourit Drago.

Et là, Harry eut la certitude qu’ils étaient sur la même longueur d’onde et ça l’enchantait.

-C’est la tienne ? Demanda-t-il en pointant la Maserati du doigt.

-Oui, répondit paresseusement le blond.

Harry fit alors le tour de la voiture en faisant semblant de l’examiner, mister bombe atomique le suivant en l’observant le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois arrivé devant le capot, le brun s’arrêta et tira le blond à lui pour le coincer entre son torse et la voiture.

-Harry ! Qu’est-ce que, bafouilla Drago surpris.

Celui-ci abordait un sourire carnassier. Après tout, il n’avait pas fait tout ce trajet juste pour un chaste baiser de bonjour et d’au revoir. Non, il voulait plus et il n’avait plus la force d’attendre la prochaine fois. Il fondit donc sur la bouche de son partenaire pour entamer un baiser passionné. Drago en gémit. Harry en grogna de contentement en plaquant le blond contre son torse. Ils se séparèrent quand l’air vient à leur manquer mais c’était seulement pour mieux réunir leurs bouches.

Quand enfin leur baiser prit fin, Harry se pencha en avant, forçant Drago à s’appuyer sur le capot de sa voiture. Leurs nez se frôlaient. Le regard du brun était prédateur, il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre. D’attendre qu’enfin le moment où il pourrait s’envoyer en l’air avec mister bombe atomique arrive. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre. Mais il voulait quand même avancer un peu sur le chemin qui l’y mènerait.

C’est suite à cette résolution qu’il trouva le courage pour aller mordiller le lobe d’oreille de Drago. Ce dernier glapit de surprise mais se laissa faire. Encouragé, le brun déplaça ses mains de la taille du blond à ses fesses qu’il malaxa tendrement. Les bras de mister bombe atomique se crispèrent légèrement autour du coup d’Harry, mais il se laissa encore faire et soupira même de contentement.

-La prochaine fois qu’on se verra, je m’arrangerai pour que ton cul et mes mains puissent faire plus ample connaissance, susurra le brun à l’oreille de son partenaire.

-C’est une promesse ? Lui demanda le blond d’une voix très intéressée.

-Oui.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser plein de fougue avant de se séparer.

Harry remonta dans sa voiture. Il avait 3 heures de route avant d’être chez lui. Il espérait sincèrement que son érection se calmerait bientôt.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**(1)** Je ne suis pas sûre du tout de ce temps de trajet, tout ce que je sais c’est qu’il faut environ 1h30 de train pour aller de Londres au comté de Wiltshire, j’ai supposé qu’il en fallait le double en voiture. J’ai de plus décidé assez arbitrairement de l’emplacement du Manoir Malefoy car je ne crois pas qu’il soit mentionné dans les livres, je me suis inspirée d’une fic lue qui le plaçait à cet endroit, je ne me rappelle malheureusement plus du titre de cette fic.

**A suivre.**


	5. Dubaï-Londres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : J’ai eu beau supplier, me mettre à genoux mais J.K. Rowling n’a rien voulu entendre, elle ne m’a pas donné ses droits sur les personnages d’Harry Potter, dommage pour moi, tout reste à elle, sauf la trame de l’histoire bien évidemment.

_Date : Dimanche 6 mai 2012_

_Départ de : Dubaï International Airport_

_Arrivée à : Londres Heathrow_

_Temps de vol : 7h_

_Appareil : Airbus A380_

_Remarque : L’humidité ambiante est difficile à supporter en costume._

Un soupir langoureux s’échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de son compagnon. Harry en frémit de plaisir. D’un geste lent il remonta sa bouche vers celle de l’homme allongé sous lui et l’embrassa voracement. Des gémissements de pur contentement envahir la chambre plongée dans la pénombre.

Harry était aux anges. Son torse dénudé frottait contre celui, plus fin, de son futur amant. La chevelure blonde de ce dernier, habituellement bien peignée vers l’arrière, était déposée en corolle sur l’oreiller. Harry y enfouit pleinement la main, en soupirant de bonheur. Son autre main s’égara vers le bas du corps de son compagnon. Celui-ci en gémit outrageusement tout contre ses lèvres. Le brun s’en détourna pour aller mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Les gémissements de son partenaire redoublèrent sous tant d’attention.

Quelques minutes s’écoulèrent avant que le blond arrive à sa limite et commence à murmurer entre ses gémissements :

-Harry… Harry…

-Harry !

Harry se réveille en sursaut.

L’atmosphère feutrée de la chambre laissa place à l’habituel brouhaha d’un aéroport. Lui et ses collègues se trouvaient attablés à l’un des nombreux restaurants de l’aérogare de Dubaï. Ils allaient prendre leur service dans quelques minutes.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Harry ? lui demanda Ron. Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Tu gémissais.

-Euh… Non, tout va bien, lui répondit le brun en rougissant.

Il venait de faire un rêve érotique. En plein milieu d’un lieu public et fréquenté. Il avait honte et une érection.

Harry finit de boire son verre de Coca pour reprendre contenance. Son amie Hermione la regardait d’un œil sévère. Aurait-elle deviné la nature de son rêve ? Harry espérait franchement que non.

-Tu devrais prendre des vacances, dit simplement la jeune femme. Surtout si tu commences à t’endormir juste avant d’aller travailler.

-Ce n’est rien Hermione, la rassura-t-il. Juste un petit coup de pompe. Tout se passera bien.

Du moins si sa libido voulait bien se calmer dans la seconde. Sinon il aurait à vivre des instants très gênants. Il se refusait à aller aux toilettes pour se soulager. C’était beaucoup trop glauque pour lui. Il attendrait donc simplement que ça passe, en espérant que ça arrive vite.

Harry sourit maladroitement à ses collègues pour essayer de leur montrer que tout allait bien. Apparemment, au vue de l’expression soucieuse d’Hermione, il ne devait pas être très convaincant. Il ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir discret. Il n’avait pas revu Drago depuis le dîner chez ses parents et il lui manquait. Et ce n’était pas forcément dû à la promesse qu’il lui avait faite. En vérité, il se sentait bien en sa présence, comme s’il était à sa place, en harmonie. Cette constatation était aussi grisante que flippante. Ils ne s’étaient rien promis, mise à part coucher ensemble peut-être. Cela dérangeait Harry d’une manière qu’il ne comprenait pas.

Quand tout le monde eut fini son repas, Harry et ses collègues prirent leur service avec plus ou moins d’entrain. Pendant qu’Harry était en train d’aider une vieille femme fortunée à ranger ses bagages de cabines, il aperçut, entrant dans l’appareil, mister bombe atomique, alias Drago Malefoy. Le torse magnifiquement moulé dans une chemise blanche à col Mao. Ses fines jambes mises en valeur par un pantalon de smoking noir. Il portait sa chère mallette noire dans la main droite. Son apparence était assez décontractée, mais ses muscles étaient visiblement crispés.

Avant même qu’Harry soit heureux de la voir là, Drag tourna la tête pour s’adresser à un autre homme qui le suivait dans l’allée centrale de l’appareil. Il avait le profil type du parfait petit Italien dragueur à n’en plus finir. Cela agaça grandement le steward qui se sentit grincer des dents. Surtout que les deux hommes avaient l’air très proche. Beaucoup trop au goût du brun.

Harry avait vraiment envie d’aller prendre Drago par les hanches en grognant de manière animale sur l’autre homme histoire de lui montrer que le blond était à lui, et rien qu’à lui. Le steward poussa un profond soupir de découragement. Il ne savait même pas si c’était bien le cas. Pour lui ça l’était, mais qu’en était-il de Drago ? Peut-être qu’il voyait d’autres hommes. Après tout, ils n’avaient jamais dit être ensemble.

Harry pensait de plus en plus que cette histoire était foireuse. Il en gémit. Pourtant, lui tenait au blond. Il lui plaisait terriblement, et il ne parlait pas que de son physique. En fait, il doutait que quelque chose puisse lui déplaire chez Drago. Il voulait vraiment être avec lui.

Harry papillonna un instant des yeux quand il se rendit compte à quoi il pensait. N’était-il pas trop obstiné ? S’il s’était s’agit de quelqu’un d’autre, n’aurait-il pas lâché l’affaire ?

**##**

Harry serra son poing à s’en faire mal. Cela faisait trois heures que l’avion avait décollé et ce foutu Italien avait déjà touché vingt-trois fois Drago, le blond avait ri à quinze de ses blagues et Harry était furieux. Il était complétement et totalement jaloux. Le pire, c’est qu’il n’avait même pas encore pu parler à Drago. Il n’était même pas sûr que le blond l’ait remarqué. Avec un soupir Harry se résigna, il n’allait définitivement pas faire une crise de jalousie en plein milieu de son travail, ce n’était pas professionnel.

Un moment plus tard, alors que ses deux collègues étaient occupés, l’ami de Drago appela un steward. Harry vint vers leurs sièges, en traînant un peu des pieds, un sourire commercial sur le visage.

-Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ? Leur demanda-t-il alors que sa seule envie était d’étrangler ce sale Italien.

-Bonjour, lui répondit le blond avec un air un peu troublé.

Sans plus de considération l’autre homme demanda deux flûtes de champagne à Harry :

-Et de bonne qualité, rajouta-t-il d’une insupportable voix supérieure.

-Bien évidemment monsieur, répondit docilement le brun avant de s’en aller à l’arrière de la cabine en grommelant.

En préparant les verres, il fut tenté de gâcher la boisson de l’Italien. Ça lui apprendrait à bien se tenir, et à être aussi familier avec SON petit ami. Oui, il venait de le décider sur l’instant, et sans l’avis du principal concerné, mais ce n’était que des détails. Finalement, il n’en fit rien et apporta les verres aux deux hommes. Ces derniers, enfin surtout l’Italien, portèrent un toast :

-A notre succès, mon Drago chéri, s’écria l’affreux.

Le blond eut une petite moue renfrognée, mais il but quand même son verre. Le steward, de son côté, grinçait furieusement des dents. A tel point qu’il ne savait plus à qui exactement il devait en vouloir. L’Italien, pour son affreux sourire charmeur envers son compagnon de vol, Drago, pour ne pas réagir de quelque manière que ce soit, ses collègues, tous les passagers de la première classe, pour être plus horripilants les uns que les autre, ou au monde entier ! C’est finalement ce dernier qu’il maudit pendant toute la durée du vol.

**##**

-Ça va aller pour rentrer chez toi ? S’inquiéta Hermione.

-Pas de soucis, je vais prendre un taxi, lui répondit Harry.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient fini leur service pour aujourd’hui et s’apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux. Mais la jeune femme paraissait toujours soucieuse pour son ami.

-Laisse-le un peu Hermione, ronchonna Ron. Il est grand, il sait se débrouiller seul.

Cette intervention fit sourire Harry avant que ses deux collègues ne s’engagent dans un de leur débat dont ils avaient le secret. Le brun marchait devant eux en soupirant. Ce vol l’avait épuisé, autant physiquement qu’émotionnellement. Tout ce qu’il souhaitait maintenant, c’était rentrer chez lui, se prendre une bonne douche et se coucher sans plus se poser de question. Peu importait si ce n’était pas l’heure pour faire de telles choses. Mais en devenant steward Harry avait fini par accepter que son horloge interne soit toujours décalée. Cependant quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu’un, l’empêcha d’exécuter ce programme alléchant.

Il se tenait dans le hall principal de l’aérogare, sa mallette noire dans sa main droite, ainsi qu’une veste de costume noire. Une valise à roulette grise trônait fièrement à ses côtés, mise à part elle il semblait seul, au grand bonheur d’Harry. Avant que le steward n’ait pu faire autre chose à part sourire l’homme d’affaire se dirigea vers lui.

-Hello, murmura-t-il doucement.

-Bonjour Drago, rétorqua Harry comme si c’était la première fois qu’il le voyait.

-Est-ce que je te dérange ? Demanda le blond en avisant les deux amis du steward qui attendaient derrière ce dernier.

-Non, je viens juste de finir de travailler.

La vue et la voix de Drago fit complétement oublié à Harry toutes les pensées moroses qui le tannaient ces dernières heures.

-Hum, ça te dirait de venir manger avec moi ? Lui demanda le blond quelque peu mal à l’aise.

A cette proposition le brun sourit, heureux de voir que Drago pensait toujours à lui.

-Bien sûr, s’empressa-t-il de répondre.

Après avoir salué Ron et Hermione, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers un des nombreux restaurants du terminal d’Heathrow.

Une fois installés, ils plongèrent tous deux dans une contemplation muette de la carte des mets. Au bout d’un moment, quand le silence commençait à devenir gênant, Drago parla :

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Hum… Oui, ça va, lui répondit Harry bien que ce ne fût pas exactement la vérité.

En effet, après avoir été heureux de revoir le blond, toute sa jalousie lui revenait à la figure et il en voulait à son compagnon de lui donner aucune information.

Après ce court échange, le silence se réinstalla entre les deux hommes, seulement dérangé par le serveur venu prendre leurs commandes. Plus le temps passait et plus le steward se sentait énervé contre Drago. Celui-ci lui devait des explications, mais il ne semblait pas disposé à les lui donner. De plus, il était hors de question qu’Harry les lui demande. Ce n’était pas lui qui était en tort !

-Harry, dit soudain le blond. Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose qui t’ait déplu ? Tu as l’air en colère.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, une forte envie d’être sarcastique lui compressait la poitrine. Mais avant qu’il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, son compagnon enchaîna :

-C’est à cause de Blaise, n’est-ce pas ?

-Je suppose que Blaise est l’homme avec qui tu voyageais, répondit froidement le steward.

-Oui, il travaille avec moi. Nous sommes des amis d’enfance. Et il n’est pas gay, si ça peut te rassurer.

Drago soupira doucement en portant son verre à la bouche. Harry, de son côté, eut un petit moment d’arrêt. Il ne pensait pas que le blond réussirait si bien à le décrypter. Puis il sourit :

-Je vois, tu ne mentais pas quand tu disais savoir lire le langage du corps.

Drago parut un instant surpris, puis il sourit à son tour. Avant d’annoncer doucement :

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu’il t’est passé par la tête, mais pour moi, un couple n’est rien sans fidélité.

La bouche du brun forma un « oh » muet sous la révélation avant qu’il ne se mette à sourire comme jamais.

-Alors on est un couple ? Demanda-t-il joyeusement.

-Bien sûr, tu croyais quoi ?!

-Eh bien, je pensais que peut-être, pour toi, ce n’était qu’une histoire de sexe.

-Tu penses sincèrement que j’aurais attendu si longtemps juste pour du sexe ?

-Probablement pas, répondit Harry après un instant de réflexion.

Drago lui sourit en acquiesçant doucement.

La suite du repas se déroula dans une atmosphère beaucoup plus sereine. Une fois qu’ils eurent terminé de manger, ils marchèrent côte à côte dans le hall de l’aéroport, dans un paisible silence propre à la digestion. Finalement, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et demanda :

-Ça te dirait de passer chez moi ?

Drago le regarda quelque peu surpris, mais il accepta avec le sourire aux lèvres et un air un peu taquin qui plut beaucoup au steward. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie du terminal.

-Par contre, il va falloir prendre le métro, avertit le brun. Désolé que tu doives te trimballer ta valise.

-Oh, on n’a cas prendre ma voiture, contra le blond. Elle n’est pas loin.

C’est ainsi qu’Harry, steward pour la British Airways, dont le salaire annuel ne dépassait pas les 35'000 Livres **(1)** , était assis dans une Maserati GranTurismo à 110'000 Livres **(2)**. Dire qu’il se sentait mal à l’aise était un euphémisme. Oh, bien sûr comme la plupart des représentants de la gente masculine, il aurait adoré pouvoir conduire un tel bolide, mais c’était juste un rêve et il n’avait jamais pensé avoir la chance d’en côtoyer un de si près.

Après quelques minutes de route en centre-ville, ils arrivèrent chez Harry. Celui-ci habitait dans un petit appartement quelque peu désordonné. Si cela dérangea Drago, il n’en fit aucune remarque. Il n’en eut pas l’occasion car à peine eut-il passé la porte qu’Harry se jeta voracement sur ses lèvres. Leurs gémissements raisonnèrent du couloir jusqu’au canapé du salon où le brun allongea son compagnon. Leurs mouvements étaient frénétiques, ils avaient pour seul but de dénuder le plus rapidement possible l’autre.

La chemise d’Harry avait rapidement fini sur le sol de la pièce, et son pantalon était en passe de suivre la même voie. Le haut de Drago était ouvert sur son torse fin et pâle, la main de son partenaire était en train de se faufiler dans son pantalon quand une sonnerie envahie la pièce. Le blond poussa un gros soupire en sortant le fautif de sa poche.

-Je suis désolé, s’excusa-t-il. Mais je dois répondre, c’est pour le travail.

Le brun acquiesça mais le cœur n’y était pas. Après une courte conversation Drago se retourna vers Harry une petite moue gênée au visage.

-Aussi intéressant et agréable soit ce moment, je dois rejoindre mon bureau. J’ai des dossiers urgents à examiner. Je suis vraiment navré Harry. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour me rattraper.

-Ce n’est pas grave, soupira le brun.

Ils se rhabillèrent tous les deux en silence. Ils assimilèrent durement cette occasion manquée. Mais ils se réjouissaient tous les deux de la prochaine fois.

Harry raccompagna Drago sur le pas de la porte et il en profita pour l’embrasser doucement.

-Je t’appelle, proposa le blond.

-D’accord, travaille bien, lui répondit le steward.

Une fois que son compagnon eut descendu les marches, il referma la porte en soupirant. Ce soir encore il allait devoir s’adonner aux travaux manuels.

**(1)Alors, selon mon ami Google, un steward gagne 40'800 euros par an (ou 49'500 CHF). Après moult calculs compliqués et un tour par un site de conversion, j’ai trouvé que ça faisait environ 32'000 Livres Sterling.**

**(2)Ce qui fait environ 130'000 euros ou 158'800 CHF. Selon un site belge de vente de voiture.**

**A suivre.**


	6. Londres-Caraïbes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : J’ai eu beau supplier, me mettre à genoux mais J.K. Rowling n’a rien voulu entendre, elle ne m’a pas donné ses droits sur les personnages d’Harry Potter, dommage pour moi, tout reste à elle, sauf la trame de l’histoire bien évidemment.

_Date : Mercredi 16 mai 2012_

_Départ de : Londres Heathrow_

_Arrivée à : Maurice Bishop International, Grenade, Caraïbes_

_Temps de vol : 8h_

_Appareil : Airbus A380_

-Explique-moi encore une fois, demanda lentement Harry. Pourquoi je suis avec toi dans cet avion ?

-Parce que tu as bien voulu prendre tes vacances en même temps que les miennes, lui répondit Drago d’un air amusé quelque peu crispé.

-Je croyais que tu n’étais pas en vacances, renchérit le brun.

Son compagnon balaya cette remarque d’un geste de la main, montrant ainsi que ce n’était pas important. Le silence plana un instant sur les deux hommes.

-Soit, coupa Harry. Mais pourquoi cet avion ?

En effet, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans un Airbus A380 de la compagnie British Airways, en première classe, servi par les collègues d’Harry. Le brun trouvait cela un peu trop suspect.

-Juste une coïncidence, le détrompa Drago. Cependant, j’aime beaucoup cette compagnie, l’un de leur steward est tout à fait…

Le blond ne put finir sa phrase, il fut pris d’un instant de panique quand l’avion traversa une zone de turbulences. Pour le rassurer, Harry lui prit la main.

Toute cette histoire avait commencé il y a quelques jours, quand Drago l’avait appelé. Après avoir passé un moment à discuter de tout et de rien, notamment de leur dernière occasion manquée chez Harry, le blond avait pressé le brun pour qu’il pose des vacances. Ce que le steward avait fait un peu troublé par sa demande. Il lui avait ensuite donné rendez-vous à l’aéroport en lui demandant de prendre de quoi aller à la plage, pour cinq jours. Là encore Harry avait obéit en se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Il avait eu beau poser des questions à son compagnon, celui-ci avait refusé d’y répondre. Prétextant que c’était une surprise, pour se rattraper de la dernière fois. Résultat, le steward savait juste qu’il était dans un avion en direction de l’île de Grenade, dans les Caraïbes, et ceci en première classe avec son homme d’affaire de petit ami, en plein milieu de ses collègues qui le regardaient un peu bizarrement.

Harry regarda rêveusement le plafond de la cabine. Peut-être que cette fois-ci ils pourront ENFIN passer aux choses sérieuses. Même si, connaissant leur chance, il allait encore arriver quelque chose. Bien sûr, s’il n’écoutait que lui, il aurait déjà pris le blond dans les toilettes de l’aéroport. Mais il ne l’avait pas fait. Premièrement, parce que pour une première fois on avait déjà vu plus romantique et deuxièmement, le blond était tellement crispé qu’il doutait d’arriver à la détendre suffisamment pour que ça lui soit agréable. Pour toutes ses raisons et bien d’autres, il préférait attendre d’être à destination.

Le vol se passa de manière très étrange pour Harry. De voir ses collègues s’occuper consciencieusement des passagers et de leurs lubies, lui laissait une drôle impression de ne pas être à sa place dans le confortable fauteuil en cuir à côté de Drago. Il lui semblait qu’il devait absolument aller rejoindre ses collègues, malgré qu’il ne soit pas du tout dans son uniforme de travail. Il portait un short noir ainsi qu’un T-shirt gris clair à la gloire d’Edward Kenway, le capitaine pirate d’Assasin’s Creed. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de Converse bleu marine complétement troués. En bref, il n’avait absolument pas l’air aussi classe que les autres passagers, comme l’homme à qui il tenait la main. Drago était aussi magnifique qu’à son habitude avec sa chemise blanche parfaitement cintrée légèrement ouverte, son veston noir sans manche le moulant agréablement et comme de coutume, son pantalon de smoking lui faisait des jambes et des fesses parfaites. Harry le savait, il avait passé toute la file pour le contrôle de sécurité à les lui mater.

De toute manière, il aurait bien été incapable de quitter son siège. En effet, Drago lui broyait les doigts avec tellement d’intensité en jurant bruyamment. La zone de turbulence était effectivement assez longue et impressionnante. Il y eut même quelques trous d’air et le steward acquis la certitude que son compagnon allait lui casser un doigt si ça ne se terminait pas bientôt, ou alors le blond allait faire une crise cardiaque avant.

Finalement, ils atterrirent à Grenade en entier. Harry en fut soulagé pour ses doigts, et on aurait dit que Drago n’avait jamais été aussi détendu. Le steward se dit alors que c’était peut-être le bon moment, mais avant qu’il ait pu suggérer quoique ce soit, le blond l’entraîna vers les tapis roulant pour retirer leurs bagages. Une fois leurs valises récupérées, ils passèrent la douane sans encombre. Une foule de gens, comme il y en a toujours à la porte d’arrivée d’un aéroport, se massait derrière une barrière. Certaines personnes agitaient leur main quand il leur semblait reconnaitre un proche, d’autres étaient au téléphone et d’autres encore tenaient des pancartes avec un nom écrit dessus. Sans hésitation, Drago se dirigea vers une de ces personnes, Harry le suivit. C’était un homme, de petite taille et assez rondouillard, il y avait quelque chose dans son visage qui lui faisait penser à un rat. Il portait un costume noir qui devait visiblement l’incommoder.

-Bonjour, lui dit Drago.

-Monsieur Malefoy ? Lui demanda l’homme.

-Oui, et voici Harry Potter, mon compagnon, lui répondit-il en tendant la main vers Harry.

-Enchanté, déclara l’homme. Je suis Peter Pettigrow.

Il leur serra vigoureusement la main avec un sourire un peu trop commercial pour rassurer le brun. Cependant, il consentit quand même à le suivre quand ce dernier les guida hors de l’aéroport. Ils arrivèrent dans un parking où plusieurs voitures de luxes étaient stationnées. Peter les fit monter dans une Rolls Royce Ghost EWB à 240'000 Livres **(1)**. Harry en resta un moment interdit, ce n’est pas vraiment dans ce genre de véhicule qu’il avait l’habitude de se faire amener à l’hôtel qu’il avait réservé, et il était presque sûr que ce n’était pas non plus dans les habitudes de Drago. Même si celui-ci réservait sans aucun doute des hôtels bien plus luxueux que les siens.

-Drago ? Demanda Harry d’une voix basse et légèrement menaçant.

-Oui, lui répondit celui-ci en souriant alors qu’il se glissait sur la banquette arrière de la Rolls, à côté d’Harry.

-Que se passe-t-il à la fin ?!

-Tu verras bien quand nous serons arrivés.

La voiture démarra et le silence se fit dans l’habitacle. Peter finit par le briser :

-Mon patron s’excuse encore de ne pas avoir pu se déplacer personnellement pour vous accueillir à l’aéroport, mais il avait une entrevue importante.

-Pas de problème, répondit Drago en faisant un signe de la main que Peter ne put voir car il regardait la route.

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux, n’y comprenant plus rien du tout à cette histoire. Il essaya de résumer les choses, espérant ainsi y voir plus clair. Il avait dû prendre des vacances, Drago n’était pas en vacances, ils étaient à Grenade aux Caraïbes, il avait des affaires de plage dans sa valise et un mystérieux « patron » aurait dû venir les chercher à l’aéroport. Harry n’était même plus sûr de comprendre où ils allaient. Et son compagnon s’obstinait à ne pas vouloir lui répondre. Il allait bientôt devenir cinglé. Avant qu’il ne pète un plomb, une main apaisante recouvrit la sienne. Il tourna la tête vers Drago qui le regardait tendrement avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

-Tout va bien se passer, le rassura-t-il. Fais-moi confiance.

Harry hocha la tête trop ébloui par la beauté douce de son compagnon à ce moment pour pouvoir répondre.

Ils passèrent un moment dans la circulation avant d’arriver dans le port de la ville. Là Peter les fit descendre de la voiture pour les faire monter dans un énorme voilier tout en bois verni. A ce moment-là, Harry décida d’abandonner de trouver ça grotesque de luxe, c’était fatiguant à la longue.

Des matelots les débarrassèrent de leurs bagages. On les conduit jusqu’à une petite terrasse installé à la proue du navire. Un serveur vint prendre leur commande pendant que le voilier sortait du port. Drago commanda un « Sex on the beach » avec un clin d’œil pour Harry. Celui-ci faillit s’étouffer avec sa salive tant il fut pris au dépourvu et tant cela l’excitait. Après avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme, il commanda un « Blue lagoon ». Ils sirotèrent ensuite leurs cocktails dans la douce brise de la mer des Caraïbes.

-Où allons-nous ? Finit par demander pour la millième fois Harry.

Drago sourit en reposant leur boisson sur la petite table disposée entre leurs deux transats.

-Je peux te le dire maintenant, commença Drago. Nous allons chez l’un de mes clients les plus importants. Il possède sa propre île, le voyage est payé par ses bons soins pour moi ainsi que mon conjoint…

-On s’est rencontré il y a un mois, l’interrompit Harry. Et on n’a jamais…

-Ce n’est pas important, contra Drago avant que le brun ne dise quelque chose d’embarrassant. Tu pourras profiter de la plage pendant que je réglerai mes affaires…

-Ah, répondit le steward un peu déçu.

Lui qui pensait qu’ils pourraient s’envoyer en l’air sur la plage ou dans l’eau. Ça allait être difficile si le blond devait s’occuper de son client.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, le reprit Drago. Je pourrai profiter de la plage moi aussi, après avoir fait mon travail.

Harry en fut très heureux et il adopta une expression sensuelle qui fit rougir son compagnon.

**##**

Harry soupira en posant un bras sur ses yeux.

-Tout va bien monsieur, lui demanda l’espèce de serveur-pingouin qui restait toute la journée à côté de son transat.

-Oui oui, lui répondit vaguement le brun, las.

Ça faisait deux jours qu’il était ici et il s’ennuyait à mourir. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu’il passait ses journées seul, mis à part le serveur-pingouin. Depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés, il n’avait pas vu une seule fois Drago. Pourtant ils partageaient la même chambre dans l’immense demeure de son client. Le blond avait disparu dès qu’il avait croisé son client. Si Harry avait bien compris, l’homme s’appelait Tom Jedusor ou Tom Jeudusort, il apparaissait comme étant proche de ses quarante ans, les cheveux noirs, les yeux foncés, mince et grand, et pas totalement dans la légalité s’il avait bien compris les sous-entendus que lui et Drago avaient échangé lors de leur discussion à leur arrivée. Et en plus il accaparait toute l’attention du blond. En effet, celui-ci rentrait quand Harry dormait déjà et partait avant qu’il ne se réveille. Résultat, ils avaient un énorme lit pour eux deux mais ils n’avaient pas encore pu en profiter. Harry en était fatigué. Fatiguer par le soleil et la chaleur, par la mer trop bleue, le luxe tout autour de lui, la façon horripilante qu’avait serveur-pingouin de le suivre partout et de lui demander à chaque minute de son existence s’il ne manquait de rien. Harry aurait presque voulu lui répondre oui, de calme.

Pour l’instant, il était sur la plage à attendre que le temps passe. Son transat était installé sous un parasol et il y avait une petite table à ses côtés sur laquelle trônait un Mojito, son deuxième. Ses pieds étaient enfoncés dans le sable brûlant, il avait trop chaud et il s’étonnait que sa peau ne brûle pas sous les rayons ardant du soleil, pour l’instant elle n’avait fait que bronzer un peu. Bien sûr, il était déjà aller se baigner pour se détendre, mais cette activité est vite ennuyeuse quand on est seul.

Harry ferma les yeux, son visage toujours protégé par son bras. Ainsi, il n’eut pas conscience de s’endormir. C’est seulement une fois qu’il eut rouvert les yeux qu’il remarqua que le soleil était en train de se coucher et que beaucoup de temps s’était écoulé. Il bougonna un instant, mécontent de s’être ainsi fait surprendre par Morphée.

-Bien dormi ? lui demanda une voix à son côté.

Le brun tourna la tête sur le côté pour trouver Drago assit dans le sable prés de son transat. Ses jambes étaient ramenées contre sa poitrine. Le bas de son pantalon de smoking noir et les manches de sa légère chemise blanche étaient retroussés. Il avait ôté ses chaussures et ses doigts de pieds étaient enfoncés dans la chaleur du sable.

-Tu n’es pas avec ton client ? lui répondit Harry.

-Non, nous avons fini de régler nos affaires.

Harry était heureux de cette nouvelle, il espérait qu’ainsi le blond puisse passer plus de temps avec lui.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes dormir ?

Pour toute réponse, l’autre homme haussa les épaules, signifiant ainsi que ça n’avait pas d’importance. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, seuls tous les deux, à apprécier la tiédeur de l’astre du jour déclinant et la présence de l’autre. Une fois que les derniers rayons de soleil se dissipèrent dans la nuit, Drago parla :

-On devrait peut-être rentrer, sinon tu vas finir par attraper froid.

En effet, Harry était seulement vêtu de son short de bain. Ce dernier acquiesça, un brin timide. En effet, il ne se faisait pas trop d’illusion quant à la suite des événements. Le moment qu’il attendait tant allait sans aucun doute arriver, et cette fois-ci il n’y aurait rien ni personne pour venir les déranger. Seulement, autant Harry s’en réjouissait, autant il angoissait légèrement. Et s’il n’était pas à la hauteur ? Ou que quelque chose se passait mal ? Cependant, il prit son courage à deux mains et se leva de son transat pour se diriger vers l’imposante demeure de Tom Jedusor. Son compagnon fit de même. En deux grandes enjambés, il arriva même à sa hauteur et sans un mot, glissa sa main fine dans la sienne un peu plus trapu. Ce geste, toute à fait innocent, fit faire un salto au cœur d’Harry. C’est vrai qu’ils avaient eu peu d’occasion pour pratiquer ce que faisait les couples ensemble normalement et il ne parlait pas de coucher ensemble, mais simplement d’avoir des moments intimes, comme se tenir la main, se faire un câlin ou encore dormir ensemble, tout simplement. Et Harry, bien qu’il ne soit pas un grand romantique, était aussi en manque de ce genre de choses. Il resserra donc ses doigts autour de ceux de Drago. Il se laissa entraîner dans leur chambre, faisant ainsi fi de la somptueuse demeure de leur hôte, ses pensées étant tournées vers le futur. Leur chambre était décorée avec beaucoup de goût mais surtout, elle disposait d’un lit immense et d’une grande baie vitrée donnant sur la mer.

A peine la porte fut fermée derrière Harry que Drago se précipita sur ses lèvres. Le brun fut surpris par la fougue de son compagnon, mais il se mit aussitôt à participer activement au baiser et il prit l’autre homme dans ses bras. Ils se dévêtirent rapidement, mus par une envie trop pressante. Ce n’était pas leur première fois, chacun avait eu un certain nombre de partenaires avant ce jour. Pourtant, Harry se sentit nerveux au possible quand il vit Drago nu. Il était magnifique, bien mieux que ce qu’il s’était imaginé. Son torse était imberbe, son bas ventre était couvert de poils blonds et un serpent était tatoué autour de sa cuisse droite, la tête reposant sur son aine. Le steward en avait l’eau à la bouche et son bas ventre se tendit encore plus.

Le blond était magnifique, mais le brun n’était pas en reste. Ses muscles étaient plus développés que ceux de son partenaire. Sa peau était plus bronzée et paraissaient moins délicate, elle sentait encore la mer.

-Tu es magnifique, susurra Harry.

Drago s’empourpra légèrement à ces mots, quelque peu gêné. Le bun lui tendit la main et l’emmena jusqu’au lit. Le blond s’assit au milieu du matelas, et il laissa son compagnon le surplomber. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, y cherchant à chaque fois l’approbation de l’autre et essayant d’y dénicher ses pensées. Harry embrassa une nouvelle fois Drago en lui caressant le ventre. Ce dernier laissa ses mains parcourir timidement son dos musclé.

**{L}**

Chacun découvrait le corps de l’autre, avec réserve au début, puis ils se laissèrent emporter par la passion. Drago avait fini par entourer les hanches du brun avec ses cuisses, et ils frottaient langoureusement leurs érections l’une contre l’autre. Ils commençaient tous deux à avoir très chaud, emportés par leurs mouvements et leurs halètements, leurs peaux se couvraient d’une sueur érotique.

Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de dévorer le cou de son partenaire. Sa main droite était enfouie dans ses cheveux blonds, les ébouriffant comme il en avait tant de fois fantasmé. Drago laissa échapper une plainte de gorge quand la langue du brun vint chatouiller la naissance de sa clavicule. Le steward en grogna de contentement et son érection se fit plus douloureuse. Prit d’une impulsion, il aspira la peau pâle du cou du blond et la mordilla longuement, y laissant ainsi un belle marque violette foncée. Il sourit assez fier de son geste, pendant que son partenaire se léchait sensuellement les lèvres, avant qu’Harry ne se jette dessus avec appétit. Ses mains s’égarèrent enfin sur les fesses du blond. Il en apprécia la rondeur et la fermeté ainsi que leur douceur. Il décida alors qu’elles étaient juste parfaites, se logeant parfaitement dans ses paumes. Il les serra un peu pour le plaisir d’entendre leur propriétaire grogner de contentement. Puis, il les écarta légèrement pour pouvoir insérer son indexe entre elles. Pendant que sa bouche était occupée à martyriser un téton rosé. Drago émit des halètements plus prononcés qui ravirent le steward. Il le sentit même gigoter pour essayer de prendre en lui ce doigt qui ne faisait que l’effleurer. Les doigts du blond s’agrippèrent aux cheveux d’Harry, pendant qu’il commençait à gémir de frustration. Le brun sourit, plutôt heureux des réactions de son amant. Cependant, il continua son petit manège, les forçant à attendre tous les deux. Cela lui devint insupportable, bien qu’il sache que cela n’en serait que meilleur après. Finalement, Drago craqua :

-Harry, gémit-il pour démontrer sa frustration. Par pitié.

Le dénommé sourit encore en lui mordant le flanc droit. Il libéra le blond de sa poigne avant de sortir du lit pour aller chercher tout le matériel qui leur serait nécessaire pour la suite. Une fois cela fait, il remonta sur le lit et s’installa entre les cuisses écartées de Drago. Il prit un instant pour l’observer et son cœur se remplit de désir, de tendresse et d’amour. Harry sourit à la constatation que son intérêt pour l’autre homme s’était peu à peu transformé en amour. Le brun n’avait jamais été aussi heureux qu’à ce moment-là.

Sortant de ses pensées, il prit le tube de lubrifiant qu’il avait amené avec lui. Il le déboucha et s’en étala une bonne quantité sur les doigts de la main droite. Il se positionna devant l’entrée du blond. Il regarda ce dernier dans les yeux et s’y perdit. Puis il demanda :

-Prêt ?

Pour toute réponse, Drago haussa un de ses sourcils blonds, l’air de lui demander s’il se foutait de sa gueule. Prenant cela pour une invitation, Harry enfonça son doigt dans la chaleur de son partenaire. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement d’anticipation. Son index était déjà si serré et entouré par les chaires du blond, il n’osait imaginer ce qu’il ressentirait quand sa queue serait à cet endroit-là.

Dans un mouvement incontrôlé, il frotta son érection contre une des cuisses ouverte devant lui.

Une fois que ses idées redevinrent un peu claires, Harry commença à bouger son index d’avant en arrière. D’abord doucement puis un peu plus fort, toujours en étant attentif aux réactions de son partenaire. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermé et une moue appréciative sur les lèvres. Après un temps que le steward qualifia de raisonnable, il ajouta son majeur. Drago eut une légère grimace mais elle disparut bien vite, grâce à la main gauche d’Harry qui s’était mise à flatter son érection. Après un autre temps de va-et-vient raisonnable, le brun rajouta son annulaire. A nouveau, le visage du blond se tordit en une petite grimace qui disparut bien vite, Harry ayant commencé à passer son pouce sur son gland sensible.

Après un troisième temps raisonnable, Harry retira ses doigts, ce qui lui valut un grognement mécontent. Il se détacha légèrement du blond pour enfiler une capote et la recouvrir généreusement de lubrifiant. Puis il se plaça entre les jambes ouvertes et guida son érection jusqu’à l’entrée de Drago. Il appuya légèrement dessus, pour que les chaires s’ouvrent à peine. Puis, il jette un regard au blond, demandant implicitement son ultime permission. Le blond la lui accorda sans l’ombre d’une hésitation le brun poussa alors contre son partenaire et le pénétra. Un grognement bas de satisfaction franchit ses lèvres. Sa queue était divinement et agréablement compressée par les chaires de Drago. Il aurait pu en jouir immédiatement. Il s’accorda une courte pause pour reprendre ses esprits. Puis il commença à bouger dans le corps de son amant. Ils eurent tous les deux la sensation que leurs corps prenaient feu. Tous leurs nerfs étaient chauffés à blanc et les guidaient vers la délivrance. Harry aurait pu en mourir tellement c’était bon. Ses sens étaient complétement surchargés d’informations.

Quand il sentit qu’il allait bientôt venir, il commença à masturber le blond qui se tordait sur le lit en gémissant. Après cela, Drago vint rapidement. Tous les muscles de son corps tendus à l’extrême. Harry ne put que le suivre dans la délivrance.

**{L}**

Le brun se laissa tomber sur le matelas à côté de son amant, après avoir repris ses esprits et s’être retiré du blond. Il n’avait plus aucunes forces. Drago vint alors se lover contre lui avec un petit sourire de contentement. Le brun se mit à sourire lui aussi, heureux que tout se soit bien passé.

Alors qu’il allait sombrer dans les profondeurs du sommeil, il entendit le blond dire :

-Je t’aime.

Harry sourit, resserra ses bras autour du blond avant de lui répondre :

-Je t’aime aussi.

Puis il s’endormit avec un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

FIN !

**(1)Soit 300'900 euros ou 365'900 francs suisses. Merci Google.**


End file.
